ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Publicationes
A *'Adler, M.K.,' Pidgins, Creoles and Lingua Francas. A Sociolinguistic Study, Hamburg: Buske, 1977. *'Ahlberg, P.,' Esperanto utan Lärare, Stockholm: 1906. *'Ahlberg, P.' (ed.), Novial, Elementes gramatikali de li lingue international, Stockholm: P. Ahlberg, 1933. *'Ahlberg, P.' (ed.), Novialiste, Stockholm: P. Ahlberg, 1934-1939. *'Ahlstedt, V.,' Gramatike interlingual, 1947 *'Albani, P.' & Buonarroti, B., Aga magera difura. Dizionariodelle lingue immaginarie, Bologna: Zanichelli, 1994, 478 pp. *'Alfandari, A.,' Cours pratique de Neo, Bruxelles: Brepols, 1961 *'Alfandari, A.,' Rapid Method of Neo, Bruxelles: Editions Brepols, 1966, 1967, 402 pp. *'Alario, B.,' The Maccheronee, 1927 *'Allwood, M.S.,' "The future of world language communication", The International Language Review 35, pp. 3-11, 1964 *'Amador, M.E.,' Fundaments of Panamane, Pueblo Nuevo, Panama: Imprenta Barcelona, 1936, 435 pp. *'Ammon, U.,' "International Languages". In: The Encyclopedia of Language and Linguistics, 4. Oxford, 1994, pp. 1725-1730. *'Ammon, U.,' "Schwierigkeiten der deutschen Sprachgemeinschaft aufgrund der Dominanz der englischen Sprache", Zeitschrift für Sprachwissenschaft 8/2, 1989, pp. 257-272. *'Anderson, J.,' On a Universal Character, 1796. *'Andres, F.' & Watts, R.J., "English as a Lingua Franca in Switzerland? Myth or Reality?" Bulletin CILA 58, 1993, pp. 109-127. *'Andrews, S.P.,' The primary synopsis of Universology and Alwato, the new scientific universal language, New York, Dion Thomas, 1871, 224+ pp. *'Andrews, S.P.,' The primary synopsis of Universology and Alwato, the new scientific universal language, Weston, MA: M & S Press, 1971, 224+ pp. rep. *'Ashby, W.,' 18 steps to Fluency in Euro-Glosa, Richmond: Glosa Publications, 1989, 2nd ed. *'Ashby, W.' & Clark, R., Glosa 1000, Richmond, Surrey: Glosa, 1984 *'Ashby, W.' & Clark, R., Glosa 6000: 6000 Greek and Latin words and roots which occur in the Euro-languages and international scientific terminology, London: 1983, 48 pp. ISBN 0946540144 *'Auerbach, S.,' "Pri nonmediati derivatione in li international lingues", Grammatical Miscellany, London: George Allen & Unwin Ltd., 193?. *'Awonusi, V.O.,' "Issues in Language Planning: An Examination of the Continued Role of English as Nigeria's Lingua Franca", Sociolinguistics 15/1, 1985, pp. 25-30. B *'Babbitt, E.H.:' The Geography of the Great Languages, World's Work, 1908. *'Bachmaier, A.,' Pasigraphical dictionary and grammar, Augsburg: 1870 *'Bakonyi, S.,' (Fischer H., ed.), Civilisation e Lingua Universal, Essayo historico-cultural e linguistic, Luzern: Fundation Bakonyi, Pro Lingua Universal, 1978 *'Barandovská-Frank, V.,' Enkonduka Lernolibro de Interlingvistiko, EUS, 1995. *'Barandovská-Frank, V.,' (red.) Kybernetische Padagogik / Klerigkibernetiko, la 6a kaj 7a volumoj, Akademia Libroservo, 1993. *'Barandovská-Frank, V.,' La Latina kiel interlingvo, Akademia Libroservo, 1995. *'Barandovská-Frank, V.,' La Latina kiel interlingvo, Latein als internationale Sprache. DobYichovice, Praha: Kava-Pech, 1995. *'Barber, C.L.,' The Story of Language. London / Sydney, Pan Books, 1972, 1982. *'Barnes, M.E.,' Linguistics and languages in science fiction - fantasy, New York: Arno Press, 1974, 196 pp. *'Barotchi, M.,' "Lingua Franca". In: The Encyclopedia of Language and Linguistics, 4. Oxford, p. 2211, 1994. *'Bartlett, P.O.,' LATINVLO, A Latin-Based International Auxiliary Language, http://www.smart.net/~bartlett/latinvlo.html *'Basso E.,' The Maccheronee of Teofilo Folengo, Venice: 1956 *'Basso, U.,' Vocabulario internationale Interlingua - English - Francais - Italiano, Ventimiglia: Revista Universale, 1913, 272+ pp. *'Bather, F.A. al.:' Will English Become the World Language? English, Feb., 1921, p. 451. *'Bauer, G.,' Spelin, a universal language, New York: Strauss, 1889, 28 pp. *'Baumann, A.,' Wede, die Verständigungssprache der Zentralmächte und ihrer Freunde, die Neue Welt-Hilfs-Sprache, Diessen vor München, 1915, 31 pp. *'Baumann, A.,' Geheim- und Universalsprachen, Stuttgart: Kohlhammer,1970, 175 pp. *'Baumann, A., ' Le lingue inventate, Linguaggi artificiali, linguaggi segreti, linguaggi universali, Roma: Ubaldini, 1974, 151 pp. *'Bausani, A.,' Geheim - und Universalsprachen, Stuttgart: Kohlhammer, 1970 *'Bausani, A.,' Le lingue inventate, Torino: Trauben edizioni, 1997 (rep.) *'Beatty, W.M.L.,' Qosmiani the new international language, Washington: 1922, 324 pp. *'Beaufront, L. de,' Complete manual of the auxiliary language Ido, London: Pitman, 1919, 194+ pp. *'Beaufront, L. de,' Kompleta Gramatiko Detaloza di la linguo internaciona Ido, 232 pp. *'Beaufront, L. de,' Kompleta gramatiko di la linguo internaciona Ido, Luxembourg: Meier-Heucké, 1925 *'Beaufront, L. de,' & Couturat, L., Dictionnaire Français-Ido, Paris: Imprimerie Chaix, 1915 *'Becher-Spirensis, J.J.,' Character pro notitia linguarum universali inventum steganographicum hactenus inauditum, Frankfurt, 1661 *'Beck, C.,' The universal character, by which all the nations in the world may understand one anothers conceptions, reading out of one common writing in their own mother tongues; an invention of general use, the practice whereof may be attained in two hours space, observing the grammatical directions, which character is so contrived, that it may be spoken as well as written, London: William Weekley, 1657 *'Beck, C.,' The Universal Character, by Which All the Nations in the World May Understand One Anothr?s Conceptions, Reading out of One Common Writing Their Own Mother Tongues, University Microfilms, 1981 *'Beermann, E.,' Die internationale Hilfssprache Novilatin, Leipzig, Dietrich & Weicher, 1907, 212+ pp. *'Bell, A.M.,' World English, the universal language, New York & London: 1888, 29 pp. *'Berendt, A.,' Berendt: the Instant World Language, Tompkins Cove: 1977 *'Berger, R.,' Encyclopedia de Interlingua, Suissa: Editiones Interlingua, Quadernos de 30-40 pp. *'Berger, R.,' Esperanto au. Morges: Éditions Interlingua, 1972, 124 p. illus. 30 cm. *'Berger, R.,' Esperanto o Interlingua, Morges: Editions Interlingua, 1971-1978. *'Berger, R.,' Historia del lingua international I, Morges: Editions Interlingua, 1971-1978. *'Berger, R.,' Historia del lingua international II, Morges: Editions Interlingua, 1971-1978. *'Berger, R.,' Interlingua Die Weltsprache, Morges: Editions Interlingua, 1971-1978. *'Berger, R.,' Interlingua: The international language, Morges: Editions Interlingua, 1971-1978. *'Berger, R.,' Le problema de un lingua international, Morges: Editiones Interlingua, 1971, 96 pp. illus., 30 cm. *'Berger, R.,' Le solution final del interlinguistica, Morges: Editions Interlingua, 1971-1978. *'Berger, R.,' "Li derivation in li lingue international", Cosmoglotta, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1937. *'Berger, R.,' "Li ver historie del lingue international", Cosmoglotta, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1937. *'Berger, R.,' "Ortografic decisiones del Francés Academie", Cosmoglotta XVII, 4, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1938. *'Berger, R.,' Pourquoi l'interlingua? Morges, Éditions Interlingua, 1971, 116 p. illus. 30 cm. *'Berggen, E.,' Vocabulos supplementari pro usatores de Interlingua, Stockholm: 1974 *'Bergmann, F.,' Résumé d'études d'ontologie générale et de linguistique générale, Paris: 1875 *'Bermudo, P.,' (Anon.), Arithmeticus nomenclator mundi omnes nationes ad linguarum et sermonis imitatem invitans, Roma: 1654 *'Bern, J.,' "Eurospeak + Eurotexte = Eurolinguistik?: Anmerkungen zu sprachlichen Gewohnheiten im Brüsseler 'Euro Alltag'", Sprachreport 1.3, 1992, pp. 2-3. *'Bernasconi, E.,' Esperanto a Interlingua? La Chaux-de-Fonds: Kultura Centro Esperantista, 1977 *'Bernasconi, E.,' Faktoj kaj teorioj dontrau mitoj kaj antaujughoj: Esperanto au Interlingua, La Chaux-de-Fonds: Centre Culturelle Esperantiste, 1977 *'Bijlevelt, W.B. van,' Woordenboek en spraakkunst voor de Neutrale Taal, Haarlem: 1903, 1904, 471 pp. *'B.I.S.,' Lingua e Vita, Sheffield: British Interlingua Society, 1965 *'Blanke, D.,' Esperanto kaj socialismo? Pri la movado sur la "alia flanko", 64 pp., ISBN 1-59569-007-7 *'Blanke, D.,' Esperanto und Wissenschaft. Zur Plansprachenproblematik (Mit einem Vorwort von Georg Friedrich Meier und Beiträgen von Till Dahlenburg und Martin Schüler), Berlin: Kulturbund der DDR, 1982, 88 Seiten (2. erweiterte Auflage 1986) *'Blanke, D.,' Interlinguistik und Esperantologie: Wege zur Fachliteratur, (Esperanto-Dokumente 7), Bamberg: Deutsches Esperanto-Institut, 2003, 58 pp. *'Blanke, D.,' "Interlinguistik und Plansprachen". Sitzungsberichte der Leibniz-Sozietät, Band 21, Heft 2, Berlin: 1998, pp. 45-76. *'Blanke, D.,' Internationale Plansprachen. Eine Einführung, (Sammlung Akademie-Verlag Sprache, 34): Berlin, DDR: Akademie-Verlag, 1985, 408 p., ISSN 0138-55 X *'Blanke, D.,' Plansprache und Nationalsprache, Berlin: Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR, Zentralinstitut fur Sprachwissenschaft, 1981. 161 pp. *'Blanke, D.,' Plansprache und Nationalsprache. Einige Probleme der Wortbildung des Esperanto und des Deutschen in konfrontativer Darstellung. In: Linguistische Studien, Reihe A, Nr. 85, Berlin: Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR, Zentralinstitut für Sprachwissenschaft, 2e. ed., 1982 162 p. *'Blanke, D., (& Dahlenburg, T.):' Konversationsbuch Deutsch-Esperanto, Leipzig: Enzyklopädie-Verlag, 1990, 210 Seiten, ISBN 3324005086, (2. Erweiterte Auflage 1998, Wien: IEMW) *'Bliss, C.K.,' Semantography, a non-alphabetical symbol-writing readable in all languages, Sydney: Institute for Semantography, 1949. 700 pp. *'Bliss, C.K.,' Semantography, Blissymbolics , a simple system of 100 logical pictorial symbols, which can be operated and read like 1+2=3 in all languages, Sydney: Semantography Publications, 1965 *'Bodmer, F.,' The Loom of language, London: George Allen & Unwin Ltd., 1943 *'Bodmer, F.,' The Loom of language, New York: Norton, 1985 (rep.) *'Bollack, L.,' La Langue Bleue Bolak, langue internationale pratique, Paris: 1899, 480+ pp. *'Bollack, L.,' Premier vocabulaire de la langue bleue Bolak, Paris: 1902, 90+ pp. *'Bollack, L.,' [tra. Tischer], Abridged grammar of the Blue Language, Paris: Pres. Dupont, 1900, 64 pp. *'Borges, J.L.,' "El idioma analítico de John Wilkins", Otras inquisiciones, Madrid: 1960 *'Borges, J.L.,' "El idioma analítico de John Wilkins", Otras inquisiciones, Madrid: Alianza, 1985 (rep.) *'Borges, J.L.,' John Wilkins, previsor.? Textos cautivos: Ensayos y reseñas en El Hogar, 1939 *'Borges, J.L.,' [Enrique Sacerio Garí and Emir Rodríguez Monegal, ed.], John Wilkins, previsor. Textos cautivos: Ensayos y reseñas en El Hogar, Barcelona: Tusquets, 1986 (rep.) *'Bormann, W. & Frank, H.,' Fuer Europas Mehrsprachigkeit, Akademia Libroservo. 1994 *'Boulton, M.,' Zamenhof. Creator of Esperanto, London: Routledge & Paul, 1960, 223 pp. *'Brackebusch, W.,' Is English Destined to Become the Universal Language of the World? Göttingen: 1868. *'Braga, G.,' "International Languages: Concept and Problems". International Journal of the Sociology of Language 22, 1979, pp. 27-49. *'Brann, C.M.B.,' "Lingua Minor, Franca & Nationalis". In: Ammon, U. (ed.). Status and Function of Languages and Language Varieties. Berlin: Walter de Gruyter, 1989, pp. 372-385 *'Brann, C.M.B.,' "Reflexions sur la langue franque (lingua franca): Origine et Actualité", La Linguistique, 30/1, 1994, pp. 149-159 *'British Association for the Advancement of Science,' Post-war University Education, interim report, in The Advancement of Science, London: 1942. *'British Association for the Advancement of Science,' Report on an international auxiliary language, Edinburgh: British Association, 1921. *'Brown, J.C.,' Loglan 1, a logical language, Gainesville, FL: Loglan Institute, 1989, 4th edition, 599 pp. http://www.loglan.org/Loglan1/index.html *'Brown, J.C.,' Loglan 4 & 5, a Loglan-English/English-Loglan dictionary, Gainesville, FL: Loglan Institute, 1975, 2nd edition, 510 pp. *'Brown, J.C.,' Notebook 3, the present state of the Loglan language, San Diego, CA: Loglan Institute, 1987, 217 pp. *'Brown, Wm.,' Hints on the Establishment of an Universal Written Character, 1798 *'Bryson, B.,' The Mother Tongue, Perennial, 1991, rep. 272pp. ISBN 0380715430 *'Bunsen, C.,' "Universal Alphabet" by Lepsius, C. in Christianity and Mankind, Volume 4, London: Longman, Brown, Green and Longmans, 1854 *'Burney, P.,' Que sais-je ? Les langues internationales, No. 968, Paris: Presses Universitaires de France, 1962, 1966, 128 pp. *'Butler, M.C.,' Step by Step in Esperanto, London: Esperanto Asocio, 1933 C *'Calvet, L.J.,' Les Langues Véhiculaires. Paris: 1981 *'Camus-Bergareche, B.,' "Lingua Franca y Lengua de Moros", Revista de Filología Española 73/3-4, 1993, pp. 417-426 *'Canesi, G. & Weber. L.,' Lectiones de lingua auxiliare internationale Interlingua, Lwów: Ekonomia, 1938 *'Cardenas, C.,' Hom-idyomo, Outline of an auxiliary international language without declinations and absolutely phonetic, Leipzig, Fischer & Wittig, 1923, 376+ pp. *'Cardenas, C.,' Hom-idyomo - proyecto de lengua auxiliar internacional, Wien, Manz, 1921, 324+ pp. *'Carlevaro, T. & Haupenthal, R.,' Bibliografio di Ido, Saarbrücken, 1999, 194 pp.ISBN 3932807049 / 8887282013 *'Carnielli, W.A.,' Latino sine flexione, le Interlingua de Peano: un lingua ponte http://www.cle.unicamp.br/wcp3/interlingua.htm *'Centassi, R.,' L'homme qui a défié Babel : Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof, Ramsay; 1995. 398 pp. ISBN 2841141144 *'Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado,' Informilo por Interlingvistoj, eld. de Centro de Esploro kaj Dokumentado pri la Monda Lingvo-Problemo, CED, Rotterdam *'Chamberlain, N.,' Tractatus de Literis et Lingua Philosophica, Dublin, 1679 *'Charteris, L.,' Paleneo, a universal sign language, London: Hodder & Stoughton / Interlit A. G., 1972, 150 pp. *'Chatelain / Drezen / Shirkoff / Spielrein,' Ueber einen internationalen terminologischen Code, Kommission für technische Terminologie der Akademie der Wissenschaften der U.S.S.R., 11/1935. *'Chiti-Batelli, A.,' International Lingua Franca and Threat for Other Languages, Rome: Author, 1990 *'Chiti-Batelli, A.,' "Lingua Franca' Internationale et Défense des Cultures Minoritaires", Europa Ethnica 46/2, 1989, pp. 87-93. *'Cifoletti, G.,' "A Proposito di Lingua Franca", Incontri Linguistici, 17, 1994, pp. 155-170. *'Cifoletti, G.,' "Lingua franca e sabir: Considerazioni storiche e terminologiche", Incontri Linguistici 4, 1978, pp.205-212. *'Cluver, A.D. De V.,' "A System Approach to Language Planning: The Case of Namibia", Language Problems and Language Planning, 15/1, 1991, pp. 43-64. *'Colas, C.,' [alias Esperema], L' Adjuvilo, Paris: Gamber, 1910, 32+ pp. *'Collinson, W.E.,' Indication, a study of demonstratives, articles, and other `Indicators', as a Language Monograph, Baltimore: Waverly Press, 1937 *'Comrie, B.,' ed., The World's Major Languages, London, Sydney: Croom Helm, 1987 *'Conte, G.B., & Solodow, J.B.,' Latin Literature: A History, Baltimore, MD: The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1994, 1999, 864 pp. ISBN 0801862531 *'Conte, G.B., & Solodow, J.B.,' Letteratura latina: Manuale stonco dalle origini alla fine dell'impero romano, Firenze: Le Monnier; ed., 1987. 657 pp. ISBN 8800421091 *'Cordiè C.,' "The macaronic language and the art of the Baldus", Archivium romanicum, cap. XXI. *'Cornelissen, R.,' [Birken-Silverman, G., ed.], "Zur 'Lingua Franca' des Mittelmeers", Beiträge zur Sprachlichen, Literarischen und Kulturellen Vielfalt in den Philologien, Stuttgart: Steiner, 1992, pp. 217-228. *'Cornelius, P.E.,' Languages in seventeenth and early eighteenth century imaginary voyages, Geneva, Librairie Droz, 1965, 175 pp. *'Cosm. Edition B.,' "Li Sved Occidentalist", Cosmoglotta, Sthlm., Sv.Occidental-Förbundets Medlemsblad, 1945 *'Coulmas, F.,' Sprache und Staat. Studien zu Sprachplanung und Sprachpolitik. Berlin und New York: de Gruyter, 1985 *'Courtonne, E.,' Langue internationale Neo-latine, Rouen, Meterie, 1875, 208 pp. *'Couturat, L.,' Étude sur la Dérivation dans la langue internationale, 100 pp. *'Couturat, L.,' Studyo pri la derivado, Paris: Delagrave, 1910. *'Couturat, L.,' (& Feder), Grosses Wörterbuch Deutsch-Ido, Paris: Imprimerie Chaix, 1920. *'Couturat, L., & Leau, L.,' Histoire de la langue universelle, Paris: Hachette, 1903. *'Couturat, L., & Leau, L.,' Histoire de la langue universelle, Hildesheim-New York: Olms / Nachdruck der Ausgaben, 1903, 1907,pp. 576 + 110 *'Couturat, L., & Leau, L.,' Les nouvelles langues internationales, deuxième tirage, Paris: Hachette, 1907. *'Couturat, L., & Leau, L.,' Compte rendu des travaux du Comité, (15-24 octobre 1907) de la Délégation pour l'adoption d'une langue auxiliaire internationale, Paris: Hachette, 1907 *'Couturat, Jespersen, Lorenz, Ostwald and Pfaundler,' Weltsprache und Wissenschaft, Jena, 1909 *'Couturat / Donnan / Jespersen / Lorenz / Ostwald / Pfaundler,' International Language and Science, London: Constable, 1910 *'Cowan, J.W.,' The complete Lojban language, Fairfax, VA: Logical Language Group, 1997, 608 pp. ISBN 0966028309 *'Cox, G.,' A Grammar and Commentary on the International Language Esperanto, London: British Esperanto Association, 1906 *'Craig, R. & Alexander A.,' LANGO, "Language Organisation", A fully democratic approach towards an international auxiliary language initially based on reformed English, LANGO, PO Box 141, Douglas, Isle of Man, IM99 1ZQ, U.K.: 1996, 1998 rev., ISBN 095294460-X *'Cresswell, J. & Hartley, J.,' Teach Yourself Esperanto, London: The English Universities Press Ltd., 1973 *'Crystal, D.,' English as a Global Language, Cambridge University Press, 1997, 1998, 2003, 160pp., ISBN 0521629942 *'Crystal, D.,' The Cambridge Encyclopedia of the English Language, Cambridge University Press, 1997, Canto Ed. 1998, 2000 rep., 512pp. ISBN: 0521530334 D *'Dalgarno, G.,' Ars signorum, vulgo character universalis et lingua philosophica, London: J. Hayes, 1661 *'Dalgarno, G.,' Ars signorum, vulgo character universalis et lingua philosophica, 1662, (rep.) *'Dalgarno, G.,' ''Ars signorum, vulgo character universalis et lingua philosophica, Menston, Scolar Press, 1968, (facsimile rep.) *'Dalgarno, G.,' ''Didascalocophus: Or the deaf and dumb mans tutor, Oxford : Printed at the Theater, 1680 *'Dalgarno, G.,' "Lexicon Latino-Philosophicum."?Ars Signorum, 1661 *'Dalgarno, G.,' "Universal character tables", 1657 *'Dalton, R.,' The anatomy of a failure, Interlingua analysed, Leeds, Publishers Betaland House, 1992, 81 pp. *'Decamp, D.,' & Hancock, I.F., Pidgins and Creoles: Current Trends and Prospects, Washington, D.C.: G.U.P., 1974 *'Deiler, J.H.,' Volapük, short grammar with aids to memory, New Orleans, 1888, 15 pp. *'Decormis, A.J.,' La langue universelle par la graphideologie, '' Narbonne: 1948 *'Delormel, J.,' ''Projet d'une langue universelle presenté a la convention nationale, Paris: 1795, 50 pp. *'Délégation pour l'adoption d'une language internationale,' Conclusions du rapport, Paris: 1907 *'DeMott, B.,' Comenius and the Real Character in England, 1955, p. 1068-81. *'DeMott, B.,' "The Sources and Development of John Wilkins Philosophical Language.", Journal of English and Germanic Philology, 57, 1958, p.1-13. *'Derrida, J.,' De la grammatologie, 1967, Of Grammatology, (trans.) Gayatri Chakravorty Spivak, 1976 *'Dietrich, C.,' Grundlagen der Völkerverkehrssprache, Dresden, Kuehtmann, 1902, 70 pp. *'Dietterle, J.,' Originala verkaro, Leipzig: 1929 *'Dominicus, R.,' SPL, an international language based on simplified Latin, Wisconsin, Dominicus Publishing, 1982, 237 pp. *'Donoghue, T.J.,' Geoglot, a world tongue for travel and commercial use, Boston, International Geoglot Bureau, 1916, 22 pp. *'Douet, J.,' Proposition présentée au roy, d?une écriture universelle, admirable pour ses effets très utile et necessaire à tous les hommes de la terre, Paris: 1627 *'Drezen, E.K.,' Historio de la mondolingvo, Leipzig: Ekrelo, 1931, 240 pp. *'Drezen, E.K.,' Historio de la mondolingvo, Moscow: Hohlov & Nekrasov, 1967 *'Drezen, E.K.,' Historio de la mondolingvo, Osaka: Pirato, 1931, 1967 (3e ed. rep.) *'Drezen, E.K.,' Historio de la Mondolingvo. (Auflage, revidiert und kommentiert, S. Kuznecov), Moscow: Progreso, 1991, 452 pp., (rep.) *'Drolet, C.,' Unipix, universal language of pictures, Imaginart, 1982, 58 pp. *'Dua, H.R.,' "The Politics of Language Conflict: Implications for Language Planning and Political Theory", Language Problems and Language Planning 20:1, 1996, pp. 1-17. *'Dulichenko, A.D.,' Myezhdunarodniye vspomogatel'nye yazyki, Tallinn: Valgus Publishing House, 1990, 445 pp. *'Durin, K.,' "La question de la langue universelle en Espagne, au Siècle d'Or", Langues et identités culturelles dans l'Europe des XVIe et XVIIe siècles, Enjeux politiques: le pouvoir et les langues, Nantes: 2003 *'Durrant, E.D.,' The Language Problem, London: Esperanto Publishing Co., 1943. *'Dutton, R.J.G.,' Dutton Speedwords Dictionary, 4th edition, London: Dutton Publications, 1951, 64 pp. *'Dutton, R.J.G.,' Teach Yourself Dutton Speedwords, Teach Yourself Books, 1951 *'Dutton, R.J.G.,' Teach Yourself Dutton Speedwords, English Universities Press, 1971, (rev.) *'Dyer, F.W.,' The lingualumina or language of light, London: 1875, 1889, 27 pp. *'Dyer, L.H.,' English - Ido dictionary, London: 1924, 392+ pp. *'Dyer, L.H.,' Ido - English dictionary, London: 1924, 408 pp. *'Dyer, L.H.,' The problem of an international auxiliary language, and its solution in Ido, London: Sir Isaac Pitman & Sons, Ltd., 1923, 171 pp. E *'Eastman, C.M.,' Language Planning: An Introduction. San Francisco: Chandler & Sharp, 1983. *'Eaton, H.S.,' Semantic Frequency List, Chicago: University Press, 1940. *'Eaton, H.S.,' The Educational Value of an Artificial Language, New York: Modern Language Journal, 1927. *'Eckardt, A.,' Die neue Weltschrift SAFO, Starnberg: 1962 *'Eckardt, A.,' Safo, the world writing system, Starnberg: 1956, 22 pp. *'Eco, U.,' [tra. Kroeber, B.], Die Suche nach der vollkommenen Sprache, München: Beck, 1994, 388 pp. *'Eco, U.,' [tra. María Pons], La búsqueda de la lengua perfecta en la cultura europea, Barcelona: Crítica, 1994 *'Eco, U.,' La ricerca della lingua perfetta nella cultura europea, Bari: Laterza, 1993. *'Eco, U.,' [tra. James Fentress], The Search for the Perfect Language, Oxford: Blackwell, 1995 *'Edmonds, G.', The philosophic alphabet : with an explanation of its principles, and a variety of extracts, illustrating its adaptation to the sounds of the English language ... to which is added, a philosophic system of punctuation, London : Simpkin and Marshall, 1832, iv, 96 pp., 1 leaf of plates (folded) ; 22 cm. *'Edmonds, G.', A Universal Alphabet, Grammar, and Language: Comprising a Scientific Classification of the Radical Elements of Discourse: and Illustrative Translations from the Holy Scriptures and the Principal British Classics: to which is added, a Dictionary of the Language, London: Richard Griffin and Co., 1856 *'Effel, J.,' Avant-projet pour une ecriture universelle, Paris: 1968, 40 pp. *'Elliott, R. W.' ?"Isaac Newton's ?Of an Universall Language",?Modern Language Review 52 (1957): 1-18. *'Emerson, O.F.,' The Future of American Speech, Dial, vol. xiv, p. 270. *'Emilie, P.,' Liebe Freunde und Sprachkunstgenossen! 1p. *'Enderby, K.,' "The Problem of Language in International Affairs", Social Alternatives, 8:4, 1990, pp. 65-68. *'Ertl, A.,' Das Babylonische Rätsel welches uns zeigt, dass sich alle Völker untereinander verständigen könnten, Graz: Druck Leykam, 1924, 362 pp. *'Esperantisto, La.,' La Esperantisto, Nuremberg: 1890-1906. *'Esperanto, Dr.,' [alias L.L. Zamenhof], Internationale Sprache. Vorrede und Vollständiges Lehrbuch. Warschau: Gebethner et Wolff, 1887, 48 pp. *'Esperanto T.A.,' Esperanto Teachers, London: Esperanto Teachers Association, 1980, 1981 *'Esterhill, F.' Interlingua Institute: A History, The Interlingua Institute, 2000, Paperback, 116 pp., ISBN: 0917848020 F *'Falk, J.,' Women, Language and Linguistics: Three American Stories from the First Half of the Twentieth Century (Routledge Studies in the History of Linguistics), New York: Routledge; 1 edition, 1999, 306 pp., ISBN 0415133157 *'Feder / Nordin / Roos,' Internaciona radio-lexiko en Ido e Germana, Angla, Franca, Italiana e Hispana kun defini, formuli, tabeli, etc., Stockholm: P. Ahlberg 1924. *'Feder & Schneeberger,' Vollständiges Wurzelwörterbuch Ido-Deutsch, Lüsslingen: Ido-Weltsprache-Verlag, 1919. *'Federn / Haislund / Kemp,' Occidental-English vocabulary, Chapelle: Institute Occidental, 1937. *'Federn, I.,' "Li paroles international e li mutation del radicas", Cosmoglotta-B, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1937. *'Federn, I.,' Occidental-Grundlage für einen internationalen terminologischen Code, Copenhagen: 1936. *'Federn, I. & Sprague de Camp L.,' Spíritu de Occidental, li ovre de Edgar de Wahl, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1937 *'Fiedler, S., / Liu, H.,' eds, Studoj pri Interlingvistiko, Festlibro por Detlev Blanke, 2001. *'Finck, F.N.,' Die Haupttypen des Sprachbaus, Leipzig-Berlin: Teubner, 1923. *'Firth, J.R.,' Speech, London: Ernest Benn, 1930. *'Firth, J.R.,' The Tongues of Men, London: Watts & Co., 1937. *'Fiumedoro, A.,' Aligrams / World Sistemizd English, Boston: 1969, 71 pp. *'Foltys, C.,' "Die Belege der Lingua Franca". Neue Romania 1, 1984, pp. 1-37. *'Forster, P.G.,' "The Esperanto Movement", Contributions to the Sociology of Languages 32, The Hague / Paris / New York: Mouton, 1982, 413 pp. *'Foster, E.P.,' Alphabet of ideas, or dictionary of Ro the world language, Waverly, WV: Roia, 1928, pp. 160 *'Foster, E.P.,' Dictionary of Ro the world language, Marietta, OH: World-Speech Press, 1919, 72 pp. *'Foster, E.P.,' Roap, English key to Ro, Waverly, WV: Ro Language Society, 1921, 32 pp. *'Foster, E.P.,' Ro-Latin-English vocabularium dictionary, Waverly, WV: Roia, 1931 *'Foster, E.P.,' Ru ro, outline of the universal language, Marietta, OH: World-Speech Press, 1913, 96 pp. *'Foulk, R.O.,' Amxrikai Spek / Americai Speak, New York: Little and Ives Co., 1937, 218 pp. *'Foulk, R.O.,' U.S., rited in Amerikan Spek, New York: 1940, 32 pp. *'Fowler, H.W.,' A Dictionary of Modern English Usage, Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1940. *'Frandsen, E.,' Grammatik des Universal-Latein, Neu-Latein, Wien: Insel, 1902, 47 pp. *'Fraser, R.A.,' The Language of Adam, on the limits and systems of discourse, New York: Columbia University of Columbia Press, 1977 *'Freudenthal, H.,' Lincos, design of a language for cosmic intercourse, Amsterdam: North-Holland Pub. Co., 1960, 224 pp. *'Friedmann, P. L.,' Pan-Arisch, Altona: Bagel, 1908, 72 pp. *'Fuller, G.E.,' How to Learn a Foreign Language, Friday Harbor, WA: Storm King Press, 2003, ISBN 0935166130 G *'Gajewski, B.,' Grammaire du Solresol, ou langue universelle de Fr. Sudre, Paris: 1902, 44 pp. http://www.ptialaska.net/~srice/solresol/solresol.htm | http://www.ptialaska.net/~srice/solresol/sorsoeng.htm *'Gavidia, F.,' Gramatica de idioma Salvador o sea un posible lenguaje internacional, San Salvador, El Salvador: 1909. *'Gledhill, C.,' The Grammar of Esperanto. A corpus-based description. 2. Auflage. München: LINCOM Europa, 2000, 150 pp. *'Gilbert, Wm.,' Problems of languages planned for international use, Esperanto and naturalistic projects, Indiana: Charters, 1971, 48 pp. *'Gjivoje, M.,' Konsultlibro pri Esperantaj bibliotekoj kaj muzeoj. Zagreb: Autor, 1980, 55 pp. *'Gode, A.,' Discussiones de Interlingua, 2e edition, Servicio de Libros UMI, 1997. 112 pp., ISBN 9071196461. *'Gode, A.,' & al., Interlingua - English, a dictionary of the international language, New York: Ungar, 1951. *'Gode, A.,' & al., Interlingua - English, a dictionary of the international language, 2nd edition, New York: 1971. *'Gode, A. & Blair, H. E.,' Interlingua, a grammar of the international language, New York, Storm, 1951, 1955. *'Gode, A. & Blair, H. E.,' Interlingua, a grammar of the international language, 2nd edition, New York: 1971. *'Goebl, H., Nelde, P.H., Starý, Z., & Wölck, W.,' eds., Kontaktlinguistik, Berlin u.a.: Mouton de Gruyter, 1996. *'Gopsill, F.P.,' Concise Interlingua-English Dictionary, Beekbergen: Servicio de Libros U.M.I., 1980. *'Gopsill, F.P.,' Interlingua: A course for beginners, Parts 1 and 2 and Keys, Beekbergen: Servicio de Libros U.M.I., 1987. *'Gopsill, F.P.,' Interlingua Today: a course for beginners, Sheffield: British Interlingua Society, 1994, ISBN 1898017018 *'Gopsill, F.P.,' International languages ? a matter for Interlingua, Sheffield: British Interlingua Society, 1990, 284 pp. ISBN 0951169564 *'Gopsill, F.P. & Sexton, B.C.,' Concise English-Interlingua Dictionary, Beekbergen: Servicio de Libros U.M.I., 1987, 282 pp. *'Gopsill, F.P. & Sexton, B.C.,' Concise English-Interlingua Dictionary, Sheffield: British Interlingua Society, 1987, 282 pp *'Gordon, W. T.,' C. K. Ogden, a bio-bibilographic study, Metuchen, NJ & London: Scarecrow Press, 1990 ISBN 0810823179 *'Görlach, M.,' Englishes: Studies in Varieties of English 1984-1988. Amsterdam: Benjamins, 1991. *'Görlach, M.,' More Englishes: New Studies in Varieties of English 1988-1994, Amsterdam: Benjamins, 1995. *'Görlach, M.,' [Riemenschneider, D., ed.], "The Sociolinguistics of English as a World Language; Sel. of Papers of 10th Annual Conf. on 'Commonwealth' Lit.&Lang. Studies, Königstein, 11-14 June 1987", Critical Approaches to the New Literatures in English, I. Essen: Blaue Eule, 1989, pp. 116-130. *'Goux, J.J.,' The Coiners of Language, Norman: U of Oklahoma P, 1994 *'Grandam, G. de.,' [Alvar, M., ed.], "Lingua Franca mediterranea y criollo-portugues atlantico", Actas del V Congreso Internacional de Estudios Linguisticos del Mediterraneo. Malaga: Excma. Diputacion de Malaga, Inst. de Cultura, 1977, pp. 41-46. *'Grasserie, R. de la,' Langue internationale pacifiste ou Apolema, Paris: Leroux, 1907, 217+ pp *'Greenwood, F.,' Ulla, tulo lingua ä otrs, London: Miller & Gill, 1906. *'Grevor, J.Y.,' Donne Quichotte: Retrato in North American, Variegation Publishing Co., 1966, 59 pp. *'Grosjean-Maupin / Esselin / Grenkamp-Kornfeld / Waringhien,' Plena Vortaro de Esperanto, dua eldono, Paris: S.A.T., 1934. *'Groves, E.,' Pasilogia, an essay towards the formation of a system of universal language, both written and vocal; with suggestions for its dissemination throughout the world, including a succinct review of the principal systems of similar character heretofore published, London & Dublin: 1846, 120+ pp. *'Guardiola, J.,' Kosmal idioma, gramatika uti nove prata kiamso Orba, Paris: 1893, 96 pp. *'Guérard, A.L.,' A Short History of the International Language Movement, London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1922, 268 pp. *'Guérard, A.L.,' A Short History of the International Language Movement, Westport, CT: Hyperion, 1979, 268 pp. *'Guesnet, L. M. de,' l'Occidental, langue d'intercompréhension immédiate, Paris: Occidental-Buro, 1928. *'J. Guignon,' Lexique-Manuel Ido-Français, Fontainebleau: Pouyé, 1924. H *'Haag, K.,' Versuch einer graphischen Sprache auf logischer grundlage, Stuttgart: 1902, 69+ pp. *'Haas, G.R.,' "English Creep: English as a Lingua Franca of Corporate and Technological Globalization", Geolinguistics 21, 1995, pp. 69-88. *'Hain, Heinrich M.,' A complete grammar of Volapük, containing a lecture; grammar, with numerous examples; exercises, stories, letters, with key; also conversation, and a vocabulary of 5,000 words, London: Carr and Co., 1888, 209 pp. *'Hale, H.,' An international idiom, a manual of the Oregon trade language or Chinook jargon, London: 1890, 63 pp. *'Halliner, A.,' Anjelika. The English language, transformed into phonetic orthography, Turlock, 1929, 174 pp. *'Hamilton, J. W.,' Papers 1911-1939, U.S. Library of Congress, Manuscript Division. *'Hamilton, J. W.,' World or Cosmo-English, a proposal to simplify English as the international auxiliary language for the world, St. Paul, MN: 1928, 14 pp. *'Haupenthal, R.,' Plansprachen. Beiträge zur Interlinguistik, Darmstadt: Wiss. Buchgesellschaft, 1976, 365 pp. *'Holden, N.,' "International Scientific Communication: Old Problems and a New Perspective. English and Other Languages in International Scientific Communication.", The Linguist 26/3, 1987, pp. 110-116. *'Homolka, H.,' Grundsätzliches zur Frage des internationalen terminologischen Code, Wien: Occidental-Union, 1936. *'Hankes, E.J.,' Ehmay ghee chah, a universal second language, preliminary edition, Minneapolis: Hankes Foundation, 1992, 170 pp. ISBN 0925837105 *'Hankes, E.J.,' Enterprises of great pith and moment, a proposal for a universal second language, Minneapolis: Camilla Pub., 1982, 100 pp. *'Harris, R., & Talbot T.J.,' "Wilkins on a Real Character." Landmarks in Linguistic Thought I: The Western Tradition from Socrates to Saussure. 2nd ed., London: Routledge, 1997. p.110-25. *'Hartl, A.,' Auf zur spracheinheit! oder Lehrbuch der Perfektsprache, Linz: 1909, 1910 *'Hauge, H. & Schuster, B.G.,' eds. Essays on Babel, Anis, 1986. *'Haugen, E.,' Language Conflict and Language Planning, Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press, 1966. *'Haugen, E.,' [Ammon, U., Dittmar, N. & Mattheier, K.J., eds.], "Language Planning", Sociolinguistics. Vol. 1. Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter, 1987, pp. 626-637. *'Haupenthal, R.,' Der erste Volapük-Kongress, Friedrichshafen 1884. Dokumente und Kommentare, Saarbrücken: 1984, 118 pp. *'Haupenthal, R.,' Enkonduko en la librosciencon de Esperanto, Nurnberg: L. Pickel, 1968. *'Haupenthal, R.,' ed., Plansprachen: Beiträge zur Interlinguistik, Darmstadt : Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, 1976, 365 pp. *'Häusler, F.,' "Zur Problematik der Weltsprachen im 20. Jahrhundert", Zeitschrift für Phonetik, Sprachwissenschaft und Kommunikationsforschung 35, 1982, pp. 267-277. *'Heimer, H.W.,' Mondial, an international language, Lund: 1947 *'Helfman, E.,' Blissymbolics, Speaking Without Speech, New York: Putnam, 1980; Elsevior/Nelson Books, 1981, 152 pp. *'Henderson, G.J.,' [alias P. Hoinix], Anglo-Franca, an compromis language for the facilitation of international communication, London: Trubner, 1889, 48 pp. *'Henderson, G.J.,' Phoenix and the revival of Latin as the international language, London: 1902 *'Herkel, J.,' Elementa universalis linguae Slavicae, Budapest: 1826, 164 pp. *'Hitosi, K.,' Lexiko di Ido-Japoniana-Esperanto, Japon: Kuriyama Hitosi, 134 pp. *'Hoerbiger, J.R.,' co-aut., "Via al lingue de europan intercomprension", Cosmoglotta, Wien: Cosmoglotta, 1926. 16pp. *'Hogben, L.T.,' Essential World English, W. W. Norton, 1963 *'Hogben, L.T.,' Essential World English, Being a preliminary mnemotechnic programme for proficiency in English self-expression for international use, based on semantic principles, London: Michael Joseph. 1963 *'Hogben, L.T.,' Interglossa, a draft of an auxiliary for a democratic world order, being an attempt to apply semantic principles to language design, London: Penguin / Pelican, 1943, 285 pp. *'Holmes, M.A.F.' Dictionary of the Neutral language (idiom neutral): Neutral - English & English - Neutral, Rochester, NY: John Smitt, 1903, 304+ pp. *'Holzhaus, A.,' Doktoro kaj Lingvo Esperanto, Helsinki: Fondumo Esperanto, 1969. *'Hooke, S. H.,' ed. The Basic Bible, containing the Old and New Testaments in Basic English, Cambridge: The University Press, 1949 *'Hosek, I.,' Grammatik der Neuslavischen Sprache, Kremsier, 1907, 131 pp. *'Houghton, S.C.,' The Master Language: An Outline of the Principles and Rules of a Proposed International Auxiliary Language, Rome, NY: S.C. Houghton 1907 *'Houghton, S.C.,' The master language, Magistri, the international language, San Jose, CA: Paraiso Press, 1929, 27 pp. *'Hübeler, A., Einander verstehen.Englisch im Kontext internationaler Kommunikation, Tübingen: Gunter Narr, 1985, 263 pp. *'Huebsch, S.,' Volapük -- a guide for learning the universal language, New York: 1887, 47 pp. *'Hugon, P.D.,' Practical grammar and exercises, London: Pitman, 1908, 123+ pp. *'Hüllen, W.,' "Teaching a Foreign Language as 'lingua franca'", Grazer Linguistische Studien 16, 1982, 83-88. *'Hutchins, F.L.,' Circular of information concerning Volapük, July 13, 1891, 1p. *'Hutchins, F.L.,' Volapük Lifomöz, Sept. 19, 1891, 1p. *'Hutchins, F.L.,' Volapükaklub in Leitmeritz läsevom atoso söli Hutchins F. L., Lietmeritz, 1891 I *'I.A.L.A.,' Annual Reports 1925-1951, New York. *'I.A.L.A.,' Comparative Studies for International Languages, Liverpool: 1936. *'I.A.L.A.,' General Report, New York: 1945 *'I.A.L.A.,' Novas de Interlingua, New York: 1955. *'I.A.L.A.,' Outline of Program, New York: 1924. *'I.A.L.A.,' A Plan for Obtaining Agreement on an Auxiliary World Language, New York: 1936. *'I.A.L.A.,' Provisional Committee On Auxiliary Language Survey: A preliminary investigation of the teaching of auxiliary languages in Schools. A report to the Council of Parents League of New York, New York: 1927. *'I.A.L.A.,' Some Criteria for an International Language and Commentary, Holland: 1937. *'I.A.L.A.,' Variantes de le Lingua Internationale, New York: 1947. *'I.A.L.A.' (Martinet, A. & Vinay, J.P.), Questionnaire, New York: 1946. *'Ido-Uniono,' Progreso, Paris: Ido-Uniono, 1908-1946. *'I.E.C.,' International Electrotechnical Vocabulary, London: International Electrotechnical Commission, 1935. *'Igbineweka, A.,' Teach Yourself Guosa Language: Nigeria's future common indigenous lingua franca, Richmond, CA: Guosa Publication Services, 1999. ISBN 9783029126 *'Interlinguisticus,' "Logica in li lingue auxiliari", Cosmoglotta|Cosmoglotta-B, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1939. *'ISA 37,' Terminologie, Bericht über die Sitzungen in Budapest, Budapest: International Federation of National Standardizing Associations, 1936. *'ISA 37,' Terminologie, Bericht über die Sitzungen in Paris, Paris: International Federation of National Standardizing Associations, 1937. *'Isly, F.,' Langue Isly, linguum Islianum, Paris: Richard, 1901, 32+ pp. J *'Jacob, H.,' A Planned Auxiliary Language, London: Dobson, 1947, 160 pp. *'Jacob, H.,' Esperanto-Ido Vortaro, London: Ido-Uniono, 1934. *'Jacob, H.,' Möglichkeit der Anwendung der Plansprache Ido für den internationalen terminologischen Code, London: Ido-Uniono, 1936. *'Jacob, H.,' On the Choice of a Common Language, London: Pitman, 1946. *'Jacob, H.,' Otto Jespersen, His Work for an International Auxiliary Language, London: Ido-Society, 1943. *'Janotta, K.,' Leitfaden der Weltsprache Occidental, Stuttgart: Frankhsche Verlagshandlung. 1931. *'Janton., P.,' Que sais-je ? L'espéranto, Paris: Presses Universitaires de France, 1977. *'Janton., P.,' Esperanto, Language, Literature, and Community, Albany, N.Y.: State University of New York Press, 1993, 169 pp. *'Jaque, R.S.,' One language, Santa Barbara, CA: J. F. Rowny Press, 1944, 64 pp. *'Jernudd, B.H.,' "Planning Language Treatment: Linguistics for the Third World", Language in Society, 10, 1981, pp. 43-52. *'Jernudd, B.H.,' [Goebl, H., Nelde, P.H., Starý, Z., & Wölck, W., eds.], "Language Planning", Kontaktlinguistik, Berlin u.a.: Mouton de Gruyter, 1996, pp.833-842. *'Jernudd, B.H.,' [Laycock, D.C. & Winter, W., eds.], "World Languages in Radio Broadcasting and as Official Languages", A World of Language. Papers Presented to Professor S.A. Wurm on His 65th Birthday, Canberra: Australian National University, 1987, pp. 297-308. *'Jespersen, O.,' An International Language, London: George Allen & Unwin Ltd., 1928, 196 pp. *'Jespersen, O.,' An International Language, New York: Norton, 1928, 196 pp. *'Jespersen, O.,' Eine internationale Sprache (tra.), Heidelberg: Winter, 1928 *'Jespersen, O.,' "Critikal remarkes al criteries de IALA", Novialiste, Stockholm: P.Ahlberg, 1938 *'Jespersen, O.,' History of Our Language - Artificial Languages after the World War, London: Ido-Society, 1920 *'Jespersen, O.,' "Men labore por un international lingue", Novialiste 18, Stockholm: P. Ahlberg, 1937 *'Jespersen, O.,' "Men labore por un international lingue", Novialiste 19, Stockholm: P. Ahlberg, 1938 *'Jespersen, O.,' Novial lexike , international dictionary, dictionnaire international, Heidelberg: 1930, 251 pp. *'Jespersen, O.,' "Plubonisat Novial", Novialiste, Stockholm: P. Ahlberg. 1934 *'Jespersen, O.,' Sprachliche Grundsätze beim Aufbau der internationalen Hilfssprache, In Couturat, Jespersen, Lorenz, Ostwald and Pfaundler, Weltsprache und Wissenschaft. Jena, 1909 *'Jespersen, O.' & Wahl, E. de, "Discussion pri international lingue", Novialiste, Stockholm: P. Ahlberg, 1935. *'Jones, L.,' Eurolengo, the language for Europe, Newcastle-upon-Tyne: Oriel Press, 1972, 120 pp. ISBN 0853621403 *'Jones, R.,' Hieroglyfic, or, a grammatical introduction to an universal hieroglyfic language, London: John Hughs, 1768 *'Jones, R.,' Hieroglyfic, or, a grammatical introduction to an universal hieroglyfic language, Scholar Press, 1972. rep. *'Jones, R.,' The circles of Gomer, or an essay towards an investigation and introduction of English as an universal language upon the first principles of speech, according to its hieroglyphic signs, argrafic, archetypes, and superior pretensions to originality, London: S. Crowder, 1771 *'Jones, R.,' The circles of Gomer, Menston, Scolar Press, 1970, rep. ISBN 0854174230 *'Jones, R.,' The Philosophy of Words, in Two Dialogues between the Author and Crito . . . and a Plan for a Universal Philosophical Language, London: 1769. *'Jong, A. de,' Gramat Volapüka. Dabükot balid pelautöl nämaätü e zepü kadäm Volapüka, Leiden, 1931, 113 pp. *'Jong, A. de,' Wörterbuch der weltsprache. Vodabuk Volapüka pro Deutanapukans, Leiden, E. J. Brill, 1931, 494 pp. *'Jung, T.,' De Muheddin ghis Mundilatin: Mondlingvaj projektoj tra la jarcento, Muusses Eo Biblioteko no.3, 1937, 34 pp. K *'Kachru, B.B.', "An Overview of Language Policy and Planning", Annual Review of Applied Linguistics, 2, 1981,.pp. 2-7. *'Kachru, B.B.,' The Other Tongue: English across Cultures, London: Pergamon Institute of English, 1982, 1983, 358pp. *'Kachru, B.B.,' The Other Tongue: English across Cultures, Urbana, IL, University of Illinois Press. 1982, 358pp. 1992 rev. *'Kahane, H.' & Kahane, R., "Lingua Franca: The Story of the Term", Romance Philology 30, 1976, pp. 25-41. *'Kalocsay, K.' & Waringhien, G., Plena Analiza Gramatiko de Esperanto, Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1985, 598 pp. *'Kent, R.G.,' Latin as the international auxiliary language, Princeton, American Classical League, 1922, 31 pp. *'Keogh, J.,' A Large Discourse Concerning the Formation of Letters and an Universal Character, Dublin, 1685. *'Kerckhoffs, A.,' Cours complet de Volapük, Paris: 1886, 144 pp. *'Kerckhoffs, A.,' De första grunderna till volapük, Uppsala: 1887. *'Kerckhoffs, A.,' Fullständig lärokurs i Volapük, in svedese per G. Liedbeck, Stockholm: 1887, 91 pp. *'Kerckhoffs, A.' [Dornbusch, K., tra.], Abridged grammar of Volapük, by Prof. Kerckhoffs, Chicago, L. Schick / S. R. Winchell, 1888, 23 pp. *'Kerckhoffs, A.' & Harrison, I. H., International commercial language. Complete course of Volapük, Paris: Hachette, 1888, 177 pp. *'Kersaudy, G.,' Langues sans frontières: A la découverte des langues de l'Europe : faits méconnus, idées reçues, aspects nouveaux, problèmes et solutions, méthodes d'apprentissage, avec vocabulaires parallèles de 39 langues d'Europe (Collection Autrement frontières), Editions Autrement; 2001, 383 pp., ISBN: 2746701251 *'Kircher, A.,' Polygraphia nova et universalis ex combinatoria arte delecta, Roma: 1633.. *'Kirchhoff, A.,' Volapük. Hilfsbuch zum schnellen und leichten Erlernen, Halle: Waisenhaus, 1887, 48 pp *'Kirchhoff, A.,' Volapük, or Universal language, a short grammatical course, London: S. Sonnenschein, 1888, 47 pp. *'Kirkwood, M.,' Language Planning in the Soviet Union, London: Macmillan, 1989. *'Kniele, R.,' Das erste Jahrzehnt der Weltsprache Volapük, Saarbrücken: Iltis-Verlag, 1989, 167 pp. ISBN 3927613126 *'Knowlson, J.R.,' Universal Language Schemes in England and France 1600-1800, Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1975, 1979, 301 pp. *'Kuznyetsov, S.N.,' Napravlyeniya sovremennoy interlingvistiki, Moscow: Patrice Lumumba University, 1984. *'Kuznyetsov, S.N.,' Teoreti eskie osnovy interlingvistiki, Moskva: Izd. Univ. Dru~by narodov, 1987, 207 pp. L *'Labbé, P.,' Grammatica linguae universalis missionum et commerciorum, simplicissimae, brevissimae, facillimae, 1663 *'Lambert, L.A.,' A grammar of Volapük , An adaptation of Prof. Kerckhoffs' Cours complet, New York, Russell Brothers, 1888, 151 pp. *'Lapenna, I. / Lins, U. / Carlevaro, T.,' Esperanto en perspektivo. Faktoj kaj analizoj pri la Internacia Lingvo, Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1974, 843 pp. *'Large, J.A.,' The foreign-language barrier, problems in scientific communication, London: Deutsch, 1983, 202 pp. *'Large, A.,' The artificial language movement, Oxford: & New York, Basil Blackwell, 1985, 1987, 239 pp. *'Laurent, J.,' Jurnalo di farmacio e kemio, XVIII, 4, Paris: Doin & Cie., 1933. *'Laurent, J.,' La langue internationale Ido (Esperanto réformé) et son application aux sciences pharmacologiques, Marseille: Petit Marseillais, 1935 *'Lavagnini, A.,' Mondi-Linguo, a grammatical outline, Mexico: 1943 *'Lazzarini L.,' For latinos grossos. *'League of Nations,' Question de la langue universelle, la demande adressée à la Société des Nations, Stockholm: League of Nations, 1921 *'Lébasnier,' Dérivation et composition, Paris: Imprimerie Chaix, 1912 *'Lederer, R.,' The Miracle of Language, New York: Pocket Books, 1991 *'Lepsius, C.,' "Universal Alphabet". In Christian Bunsen: Christianity and Mankind, Volume 4, London: Longman, Brown, Green and Longmans, 1854 *'Leskien, A.' "Zur Kritik des Esperanto," Brugmann & Leskien, Zur Kritik der künstlichen Weltsprachen, Strassburg: 1907 *'Letellier, C. L. A.,' Application de la theorie du langage qui donne naissance a la langue universelle, aux signes representatifs de la parole par l'ecriture stenographique, Paris: 1854 / Century Bookbindery, 1983, reprint; 539 pp. *'Letellier, C.,' Course complete de langue universelle, v 1, Grammaire, 2nd edn 1861, 56+372 pp. *'Letellier, C.,' Course complete de langue universelle, v.2, Radicaux, 13+466 pp. *'Letellier, C.,' Course complete de langue universelle, v.3, Applications aux sciences, 515+ pp. *'Letellier, C.,' Course complete de langue universelle, v.4, Applications aux lettres, 1855, 539+ pp. *'Libert, A.,' "A Priori Artificial Languages", Languages of the World, XXIV, München: Lincom Europa, 2000, 139 pp. *'Libert, A.,' "Mixed Artificial Languages", Languages of the World, XXIX, München: Lincom Europa, 2003, 106 pp. *'Liedbeck, G.,' Handelskorrespondens på svenska och volapük, 1888. *'Liedbeck, G.,' Svensk-volapük ordbok, 1887, 127 pp. *'Liedbeck, G.,' Volapük-svensk ordbok, 1887, 108 pp. *'Linderfelt, K.A.,' Volapük, an easy method of acquiring the universal language constructed by Johann Martin Schleyer, prepared for the English-speaking public on the basis of Alfred Kirchhoff's Hilfsbuch, with the addition of a key to the exercises and a Volapuk-English and English-Volapuk vocabulary., Milwaukee, Caspar, 1888, 130 pp. *'Lins, U.,' Die gefährliche Sprache. Die Verfolgung der Esperantisten unter Hitler und Stalin, Gerlingen: Bleicher, 1988, 326 pp. *'Lins, U.,' La Danghera Lingvo: Studo pri la Persekutoj kontrau Esperanto, Gerlingen: Bleicher Eldonejo, 1988. *'Linzbach, J.,' Transcendant algebra. Ideographie matematical. Experiment de un lingue filosofic, Reval, 1921, 32 pp. *'Lippert, H.,' [Karlverkämper, H., & Weinrich, H. eds.], "Englisch - neue Wissenschaftssprache der Medizin", Deutsch als Wissenschaftssprache. Tübingen, 1985, pp. 38-44. *'Liptay, A.,' La lengua católica; ó sea, Proyecto de un idoma internacional sin construcción gramatical el dr. Alberto Liptay, Paris, A. Roger y F. Chernoviz, 1890, 248 pp., 23 cm. *'Liptay, A.,' Langue catholique. Projet d'un idiome international sans constr. grammaticale, Paris: Bouillon, 1892, 290+ pp. *'Lodowick, F.,' A Common Writing, 1647 *'Lodowick, F.,' The Groundwork or Foundation Laid (or so Intended) for the Framing of a New Perfect Language and an Vniversall or Common Writing, 1652, 20+ pp. *'Lodowyck (Lodowick), F.,' The ground-work, or foundation, laid, or so intended, for the framing of a new perfect language and an universal or common writing, and presented to the consideration of the learned, London: Scolar Press reprint, 1968, 23+ pp. *'Long, B.,' al., "English vs. Esperanto As A World Language," English, March, 1919, p. 19. *'Long, B.,' The passing of Babel, or Esperanto and its place in modern life: describing the origin, spread and present utility of the international language Esperanto, ed.. London: 1913, 69 pp. *'Lott, J.,' Eine Compromiss-Sprache als beste und einfachste Losung, Wien: 1889, 32 pp. *'Lott, J.,' Un lingue international pro le cultivat nations de tot mund, Vienna: 1899 *'Loy, K.J.,' Taschenwörterbuch Deutsch-Esperanto, Berlin-Dresden: Ellersiek & Borel, 1923. M *'Maat, J.,' Philosophical Languages in the seventeenth century: Dalgarno, Wilkins, Leibniz, Amsterdam: Universiteit van Amsterdam, 1999, 338 pp. *'Mackail, J.W.,' Latin Literature, 274pp. *'Macaulay, T.C.,' Interlanguage, Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1930, 453+ pp. *'Magyar, Z.,' A Romanid nyelv rövid nyelvtana, Debrecen, 1958. *'Maher, J.,' "The Development of English as an International Language of Medicine". Applied Linguistics 7, 1986, pp. 206-218. *'Makkink, G.F.,' The World Communication Problem, London-Rotterdam: Universal Esperanto Association, 1972. *'Manders, W.J.A.,' Vijf kunsttalen, Purmerend: Muusses, 1947, 386 pp. *'Marín Ibáñez, R.,' JUAN LUIS VIVES (1492?-1540) Prospects: the quarterly review of comparative education, Paris, UNESCO: International Bureau of Education, vol. XXIV, no. 3/4, 1994, p. 743-759. *'Martellotta, V.,' Latinulus, grammaticas de latinula linguas, Bari, 1919, 155+ pp. *'Mastropaolo, N.' dir., Schola et Vita: Organo de Academia pro Interlingua, Milano: Academia pro Interlingua, 1931-1939. *'Matejka, A.,' "Li Victorie del Idé Mundlingual Es Ínevitabil", Cosmoglotta-B, Nró 47 (6), Junio 1943, pps. 61-66 *'Matejka, P.,' Kuby eine Schöpfung, Frankfurt: Insel-Verlag, 1970, 130 pp. *'Matthews, B.,' "Is the English Language Degenerating?", Essays on English, New York, 1921. *'Matthews, B.,' "One World-Language or Two?", Essays on English, New York, 1921. *'Mattusch, M.,' Vielsprachigkeit: Fluch oder Segen für die Menschheit? Zu Fragen einer europäischen und globalen Fremdsprachen-politik, Frankfurt: Peter Lang, 1999, 321 pp. *'Mayrhofer, M.,' Zur Problematik der Plansprachen, Monda Lingvo-Probl. 4. (10), 18, 1972 *'McCray, S.,' "World Language Communities: Foreign Language Teaching and the World View", ADFL Bulletin 16/2, 1985, pp. 53-56. *'McCrum, R.,' Cran, W. & MacNeil, R., The Story of English, New York: Penguin, 1987 *'McKee R., Napier, J.,' "Interpreting in International Sign Pidgin: an analysis." Journal of Sign Language Linguistics 5(1), 2002 *'Mehmke, R.,' "Mathematics translated into Volapük for use in University of Darmstadt, Germany," Nüns Gletavik (Fovot 2id), 1889, 1p. *'Meillet, A.,' Les langues dans l'Europe nouvelle, Paris: Payot, 1918. *'Meillet, A.,' & Cohen, M., Les langues du monde, Paris: Hachette, 1952. *'Meissner, L.,' ANZE, simple spelling, simple grammar, simple numbers, Saint Helens, Oregon, 1965 *'Mencken, H.L.,' The American Language, 1921. *'Meriggi, C.,' Blaia Zimondal, lingua universal, Fusi, Pavia, 1884, 247 pp. *'Mersenne, M.,' Harmonie Universelle, 1636. *'Metzeltin, M.,' [Goebl, H., Nelde, P.H., Starý, Z., & Wölck, W., eds. "Lingua franca", Kontaktlinguistik, Berlin U.A.: Mouton de Gruyter, 1996, pp. 554-558. *'Michaux, A.,' (alias Boningue, A. M.), Romanal - metode de international lingue, Boulogne-sur-Mer, Boningue, 1909, 44 pp. *'Migliorni, B.,' Esperanto kaj Interlingua, S. Vito al Tagliamento, 1924. *'Minor, K.,' Esperanto-Deutsches Handwörterbuch, Berlin-Dresden: Ellersiek & Borel, 1924. *'Ministry of Public Instruction,' "International Language (known as Esperanto) Commission, Interministerial Decree April 29 / October 5 1993," Ministru of Public Instruction Study, Rome: 1993 *'Mitrovich, P.,' Esay de un Intersistemal vocabular de auxilar lingves, Sarajevo, 1955, 1959. *'Molée, E.,' Alteutonik, a union tongue for all teutons, Tacoma, 1915, 48 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Germanik English, a scheme for uniting the English and German languages, Bristol, 1889, 64 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Niu teutonish, an international union language, Tacoma, 1906, 128 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Plea for an American language or Germanic-English, with a grammar, reader and vocabulary, Chicago, John Anderson, 1888, 304 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Pure Saxon English, Chicago, Rand-McNally, 1890, 87 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Regular English or Nugotic, Bristol, South Dakota, 1893, 102 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Tutonish, a teutonic international language, Tacoma, 1904, 96 pp. *'Molée, E.,' Tutonish or Anglo-German union tongue, Chicago, Scroll Publishing Co., 1902, 208 pp. *'Monnerot-Dumaine, M.,' Précis d'interlinguistique générale et spéciale, Paris: Librairie Maloine, 1960, 210 pp. *'Moody, W.,' "International Gestures." In: van Cleve, J. V. (ed.) Gallaudet encyclopedia of deaf people and deafness. Vol. 3. S-Z,Index. New York, NY u.a. : McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., 1987, pp. 81-82. *'Moser, H.,' Zur Universal-Sprache: kritische Studie ueber Volapük und Pasilingua, Berlin Neuwied, Heuser, 1887, 32 p. *'Möser, W.,' (alias Austriacus) Halblatein, Semilatin , ein neues Weltsprache-Projekt, Wien, 1910 *'Möser, W.,' Interlingua in forma di Semilatin illustrad per cento exemplo, Linz, 1921, 35 pp. *'Moure, T.,' Outro idioma é posible: Na procura dunha lingua para a umanidade, Vigo: Galaxia, 2005, 168 pp. ISBN 84-8288-804-8 N *'Neurath, O.,' International picture language; the first rules of Isotype, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1936, 117 pp. *'Neurath, O.,' International picture language; the first rules of Isotype, Reading, University of Reading, 1980, 70 pp. rep. *'Nicolas, A.C.A.M.,' Spokil. Langue internationale. Grammaire, exercises, les deux dictionnaires, Paris: Maloine, 1904, 272+ pp. *'Noetzli, A.,' Vergleichende Grammatik des Esperanto und Ido, Zürich: Ido-Verlag. *'Northmore, T.,' A Triplet of Inventions. Consisting of a Nocturnal or Diurnal Telegraph for an Universal Character, and a Scheme for Facilitating the Progress of Science, 1796 *'Nuessel, F.,' The Esperanto Language, New York-Ottawa-Toronto: Legas, 2000, 153 pp. O *'Obana, Y.,' Pacez, Lingue por Pace, Tokyo, 1983 *'Occidental Union,' Cosmoglotta, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1922-1939, 1939-1949. *'Occidental Union,' Cosmoglotta-Edition B, Chapelle: Occidental-Union, 1937-1939, 1939-1949. *'O'Connor, C.L.', American, the new Pan-American language, Buffalo, New York, Hausauer-Jones, 1917, 87 pp. *'Oertel, H.,' Lectures on the Study of Language, New York: Scribner & Sons, 1909. *'Ogden, C.K.,' Basic by examples, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1933 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Basic English, a general introduction with rules and grammar, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1930 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Basic English, a general introduction with rules and grammar, 6th edition, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubnerand Co., 1937 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Basic for science, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co., 1935 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Basic English, international second language, New York, Harcourt, Brace & World, 1968 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Basic step by step, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co., 1935 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Brighter Basic; examples of Basic English for young persons of taste and feeling, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1931 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Counter-Offensive, an exposure of certain misrepresentations of Basic English, Thoemmes Press 1999, 466 pp. ISBN 1855067706 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Debabelization, with a survey of contemporary opinion on the problem of a universal language, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1931 *'Ogden, C.K.,' Stories from the Bible put into Basic English, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1933 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The A B C of Basic English, in Basic, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1932 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The Basic dictionary, being the 7,500 most useful words with their equivalents in Basic English, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1932 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The basic vocabulary, a statistical analysis, with special reference to substitution and translation, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1930 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The Basic words, a detailed account of their uses, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1932 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The general Basic English dictionary, New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 1942, 441 pp. *'Ogden, C.K.,' The general basic English dictionary, giving more than 40,000 senses, of over 20,000 words, in basic English, London: Evans 1970 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The system of Basic English, New York: Harcourt, Brace and Company, 1934 *'Ogden, C.K.,' The system of Basic English, New York: 1944 *'Ogden, C.K.,' & Hugon, P. D., & Lockhart, L.W., Basic English versus the artificial languages, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co., 1935 *'Ogden, C.K.,' & Richards, I.A., Times of India guide to Basic English, Bombay: The Times of India Press, 1938 *'Okamoto, F.,' Universal auxiliary language Babm,'' Tokyo: 1962, 144 pp. *'Owram, L.,' Introducing blissymbolics, a guide for parents & friends of symbol users, Toronto: Blissymbolics Communication Institute, 1982 P *'Paget, R.A.S.,' "A World Language", Nature, 3820, London: Macmillan, 1943. *'Paic, M.,' Pasilalion und pasigraphion, Paris: 1864 *'Pankhurst, E.S.,' Delphos, the future of international language, London: Trubner, 1927, 95 pp. *'Parodi E.G.,' Merlin Cocai and the Maccheronee in ancient and medieval texts, Florence: 1923. *'Pataki-Czeller, M.,' Katalogo de la Esperanto- Kolekta5o de Károly Fajszi, Budapest. Libroj. Parto I. Budapest: Országos Idegennyelvü Könyvtár, 1991, 542 pp. *'Paulsen, V.P.,' Torskript, a practical form of written communication for English-speaking people of all nations, San Francisco, 1963, 44 pp. *'Paulsen, V.P.,' Torskript grafik, San Francisco, Torskript Publishers, 1982 *'Peano, G.,' "De Latino sine flexione," La Revue de Mathematiques, t. VIII, 1903 *'Peano, G.,' Interlingua, Torino: Cavoretto, 1927, 24 pp. *'Peano, G.,' Interlingua Cavoretto-Torino, Academia pro interlingua, 1923, 16 pp., 21 cm. *'Peano, G.,' Key to and primer of Interlingua, London: Kegan Paul, 1931. http://web.archive.org/web/20010310074459/http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Olympus/2948/key.html *'Peano, G.,' Primo Libro de Interlingua, sive Latino sine flexione, destinato quale lingua auxiliare inter populos de differente matre lingua per plure socio de Academia pro Interlingua, London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., Ltd., / New York: E.P. Dutton & Co., 1931. http://web.archive.org/web/19991005034051/http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Olympus/2948/primlib1.html *'Peano, G.,' Vocabulario de latino internationale, comparato cum Anglo, Franco, Germano, Hispano, Italo, Russo, Graeco et Sanscrito, Torino, 1904 *'Peano, G.,' Vocabulario commune ad latino - italiano - français - English - deutsch pro usu de interlinguistas Ed. 2. Cavoretto--Torino, Academia pro interlingua, 1915, xxxii, 639 pp., 24 cm. *'Peano, G.,' Vocabulario commune ad linguas de Europa (Vocabulaire commun aux langues d'Europe) Torino, Fratres Bocca, 1909, 87 pp., 24 cm. *'Pei, M.,' One Language for the World, and how to achieve it, New York: Devin-Adair, 1958, 291 pp. *'Pei, M.,' ''One Language for the World,' New York: Biblio and Tannen, 1968, 291 pp. rep. *'Pei, M.,' & Gaynor, F., Dictionary of linguistics, New York: Philosophical Library, 1954 *'Pei, M.,' The Story of Language, Philadelphia, J.B. Lippincott, 1949 *'Pei, M.,' How to learn languages and what languages to learn, New York: Harper & Row, 1966 *'Pei, M.,' (with appendixes by Gaeng, P. A.), The story of Latin and the Romance languages, New York: Harper & Row, 1976 *'Pei, M.,' Talking your way around the world, New York: Harper, 1961, 216 pp. *'Pei, M.,' Remarks on the Esperanto Symposium, London-Rotterdam: Universal Esperanto Association, 1964. *'Pei, M.,' The Story of Language, London: George Allen and Unwin, Ltd., 1965. *'Pei, M.,' The Story of Latin and the Romance Languages, London: Harper and Row, 1976. *'Pei, M.,' Voices of man; the meaning and function of language, London: G.Allen & Unwin, 1964 *'Pesch, M.,' Dicionario de la 10.000 Radiki di la linguo universala Ido, 631 pp. *'Pesch, M.,' "Listo de 250 grupi ek Ido-vorti ofte mis-uzata", Progreso, Genève: 1930 *'Pesch, M.,' ''Radikaro Ido-Ido, Oerebro: Centerbladet, 1935-1939. *'Pham, T.X.,' Frater (Lingua Sistemfrater): The Simplest International Language Ever Constructed, Saigon: Tu-Hai Publishing House, 1957, 275 pp. *'Philippe, B.,' Sprachwandel bei einer Plansprache am Beispiel des Esperanto, Konstanz: Hartung-Gorre, 1991, 362 pp. *'Phillipson, R.,' English-Only Europe? Challenging Language Policy, London & New York: Routledge, 2003, 240 pp. *'Phillipson, R.,' Linguistic Imperialism, Oxford University Press, 1992, 365pp., ISBN 0194371468 *'Pigal, E.,' La Glaciala Kosmogonio, Koncepto di Kosmotekniko, Sved.: Ido-Editoria, 1921. *'Pigal, E.,' & Robert, Li via al lingue del Europan intercomprension, Wien: Cosmoglotta, 1926, 12 pp. *'Pigal, E.,' (ed.) Occidental, die Weltsprache, Stuttgart: 1930. *'Pigal, E.,' Okzidental, die Weltsprache, Stuttgart: 1931 *'Pinth, J. B.,' Deutsch-Interlingua Woerterbuch, Linz, 1912, 94 pp. *'Piron, C.,' ''La Bona Lingvo, Vienna: "Pro Esperanto" / Budapest: Hungara Esperanto-Asocio, 1989. *'Piron, C.,' Le Défi des Langues: Du Gâchis au Bon Sens,'' Paris: L'Harmattan, 1994. *'Piron, C.,' "Perversaj Efikoj de la Nuna Komunik-Sistemo" Heraldo de Esperanto, 15 oct.1995. *'Pirquet, C. P. von,' Telekaba = 83,332.000 Zahlenlaute für die Ziffernschrift, Vienna: 1913. *'Plancy, de V.,' "L'uverture de l'écriture universelle.?" Extraordinaire du Mercure 1681. no.19, 1682, no.30, 1685, no.31, 1685 *'Plato & Richards, I.A.,' The Republic of Plato, a new version founded on Basic English,'' New York, W.W. Norton & Co., 1942 *'Pleyer, M.,' [cf. Riehm, R.], *'Pompiati, K.,' Die neue Weltsprache , Nov Latin Logui, Wien, Jasper, 1918, 120 pp. *'Porter, D. G.:' "English as a Universal Language", Jour., Society of Science, vol. xxxii, pp. 117. *'Post, A.A.,' Comprehensive Volapük Grammar, 189? *'Post, A.A.,' The need of a comprehensive dictionary of Volapük for English students... ca. 1890, 1p. Q *'Quarfood, S.,' La Akademio, Oerebro: Ido-Editerio, 1936. R *'Ramstedt, A.Z.,' "Li psykologie e sociologic caractere del lingues", Cosmoglotta, IV, 39-40, Chapelle: Occidental-Union,, 1927 *'Raxworthy, A.W.S.,' Introductory Occidental Grammar, London: The Britannic Occidental Association, 192? *'Read, R.P.,' The American Tongue, New York Sun, Feb. 26, 1918 *'Reed, I.K.,' Esperanto and Interlingua Compared, New York: Esperanto Association of North America, 1957 *'Rees, R.,' The Reesic Elements of Languages, or Universal Alphabet,''London: R. Rees, 1865 *'Reformatsky, A.A.,' ''Vvedyeniye v yazykoznaniye, Moscow: 1967 *'Reijnders, J.G.M., Sr.,' De wereldtaal volapük, Utrecht: 1939, 37 pp. *'Rellye, J.,' Dictionary of the English and Volapük languages, Chicago, L. Schick, 1888, 199 pp. *'Rice, F.A.,' ed., Study of the Role of Second Languages in Asia, Africa, and Latin America, Washington: Center for Applied Linguistics, 1962 *'Richards, I.A.,' Basic English and its uses, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co., 1943 *'Richards, I.A.,' Basic in teaching, East and West, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co., 1935 *'Richards, I.A.,' The pocket book of basic English, a self-teaching way into English, New York: Pocket Books, 1945 *'Richards, I.A.,' & Gibson, C. M., Learning Basic English, a practical handbook for English-speaking people, New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 1945 *'Riehm, R.' (alias Pleyer, M.), Unitario , Entwurf einer Universalsprache, Bensheim: Unitario Press, 1989, 214 pp. ISBN 3980216713 *'Riehm, R.' (alias Pleyer, M.), Unitario per medio de picturoyn, Bensheim: Unitario Press, 1990, 126 pp. ISBN 3980216756 *'Riehm, R.' (alias Pleyer, M.), Unitario 2001 - Kurzgrammatik im Vergleich mit Interlingua und Esperanto, Bensheim: Unitario Press, 1994, 157pp., ISBN 398021673-X *'Robins, R. H.,' "John Wilkins and Some Questions about a Universal Language". On Languages and Language, Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter, 1995, pp. 247-256. *'Ronai, P.,' Homens contra Babel: o passado, presente e futuro das linguas artificiais, Rio de Janeiro: Zahar 1964, 161 pp. *'Ronai, P.,' Der Kampf gegen Babel, Munich: 1969, 176 pp. *'Rosenberger, W.,' Lehrgang der praktischen Weltsprache Reform-Neutral, Zurich - Leipzig, 1912 *'Rosenberger, W.,' Woerterbuch der neutral-sprache Idiom Neutral, Leipzig: Haberland, 1902, 314+ pp. *'Rossmann, K.,' Gesammelte Aufsätze und Zusammenstellungen zur Entwicklung der Sinnschrift, Tutzing, 1955 *'Roze, J.,' Raporto, decidi dil akademio interimal e du suplementi, Riga, Latvia: 1937. *'Rubin, J.,' Directory of Language Planning Organizations, Honolulu, Hawaii: East-West Center, 1979 *'Rubin, J.,' & Jernudd, B.H., eds., Can Language be Planned? Sociolinguistic Theory and Practice for Developing Nations, Honolulu, Hawaii, 1971 *'Rubin, J.,' & Shuy, R., eds., Language Planning: Current Issues and Research, Washington, D.C., 1973 *'Rubino, F., Hayhurst, A., and Guejlman, J.,' "Gestuno. International sign language of the deaf." (revised and expanded). Carlisle: British Deaf Association for the World Federation of the Deaf. (Available with Arabic, French and English glosses), 1975 *'Rudelle, L. de,' Pantos Dimou Glossa, ou Cosmoglossa , grammaire primitive d'une langue commune a tous les peuples, Bordeaux, Crugy, 1859, 68+ pp. *'Rundle, S.,' Language as a social and political factor in Europe, London: Faber & Faber, 1946 *'Russell, B.,' Deutscher Schlüssel zu Suma, eine Neutrale Weltsprache, Plainview, New York: 1966, 28 pp. *'Russell, B.,' Hundred Suma words in fairy tales, 1967, 27 pp. *'Russell, B.,' ''Suma, a neutral world language, Plainview, New York, 3rd edition, 1966, 118 pp. S *'Sack, F. L.,' The problem of an international language, Washington & Edinburgh, 1951, 35 pp. *'Sacks, D.,' Cacone, a universal approach to universal communication, St. Louis, 1960, 17 pp. *'Sainz Lopez-Negrete, L.,' Falu Lusane , lusane gamato , lusane-sepane-potune-negune palobuko, Mexico, Edamex, 1988, 3rd edition. *'Sakaguchi, A.,' Interlinguistik. Gegenstand, Ziele, Aufgaben, Methoden, Frankfurt: Peter Lang, 1998, 492 pp. *'Salmon, V.,' [Bazell, C.E., ed.], "Language-Planning in Seventeenth-Century England.", ''In Memory of J. R. Firth, London: Longman, 1966. p.370-97. *'Salmon, V.,' "The Evolution of Dalgarno's Ars Signorum.", Studies in Language and Literature in Honour of Margaret Schlauch, Ed. I. Dobrzycka et al. Warsaw: Polish Scientific Publishers, 1966. 353-71. *'Salmon, V.,' "William Bedell and the Universal Language Movement in Seventeenth-Century England.", Essays and Studies, 1983, p.27-39. *'Samarin, W.J.,' [Ammon, U., Dittmar, N., & Mattheier, K.J., eds.]. "Lingua Franca" Sociolinguistics. An International Handbook of the Science of Languages and Society. Vol. 1, Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter, 1987. pp. 371-374. *'Säterstrand. K.G.,' Lärobok i volapük, 1889. *'Saussure, R. de,' Esperanto II, Bern, 1939. *'Saussure, R. de,' [alias Antido], Fundamenta krestomatio de la internacia lingvo Nov-Esperanto, Bern, 1925, 1926, 48 pp. , 1928, 40+ pp. *'Saussure, R. de,' Fundamento de la internacia lingvo Esperantida, Bern, Pres. Buechler, 1919, 1st edition, 83 pp. *'Saussure, R. de,' Fundamento de la internacia lingvo Esperantida, Neuchatel: Forum, 1922, 164+ pp. *'Saussure, R. de,' Treatises on Word Formation in Esperanto, 1910-1919. *'Scarisbrick, J.,' Lips Kith, a world language, Trowbridge, Lansdown, 1919, 141 pp. *'Schild, A.,' Corso d'interlingua in venti lezioni, Interlingua. Italian Pesaro, 1955, 83 l. 16 x 22 cm. *'Schild, A.,' Interlingua : die moderne Welthilfsprache / A. Schild ... al., Morges (CH): Editiones Interlingua, 1972, 124 pp., ill., 30 cm. *'Schild, A.,' Interlingua: Lehrgang in zwanzig Lektionen, Basel: 1954, 83 pp. *'Schild, A.,' Interlingua: Lehrgang in zwanzig Lektionen, 2. Aufl., Basel, (im Selbstverlag), 1970, 31 pp., illus., 30 cm. *'Schild, A.,' Wörterbuch deutsch-interlingua : copia del manuscripto computatorial in su revision le plus recente / autores lexicographic, A. Schild, H.E. Ruhrig, Aarhus N (Danmark): A. Pedersen, 1989, 456, 7 pp., 22 cm. *'Schild, A.' & Berger, R., (eds.) Wörtebuch interlingua-deutsch = Dictionario interlingua-germano / André Schild ; editores, Ric Berger, André Schild. 1967 *'Schleyer, J.M., ''Kurze Vergleichende Grammatik der Weltsprache (Glamat Blefik Feleigöl volapüka), Konstanz: von Schleyers, 1887 12p. *'Schleyer, J.M.,' Volapük die Weltsprache - Entwurf einer Universalsprache..., Sigmaringen, 1880, 136 pp. / Hildesheim and New York, Olms, 1982, rep. , ISBN 3487072785 *'Schleyer, J.M.,' & Seret, W.A. tra., Grammar with vocabularies of Volapük, the language of the world for all speakers of the English language, London: 1887, 420 pp. *'Schleyer, J.M.,' Grosses Woerterbuch der Weltsprache - Vödasbuk Volapüka, Konstanz, 1892, 4th edition *'Schmidt, J.,' Erste vollständige Zeitschriftenliste des Volapük und Literatur-Liste, Saarbrücken, Iltis, 1981, 50+ pp. *'Schmidt, J.,' Jenotem valemapuka Volapük, Amsterdam, 1964 *'Schmidt, J.,' Lehrbuch der Weltsprache Volapük, Frankfurt am Main: 1933, 36 pp. *'Schubert, K.,' ed., Interlinguistics: aspects of the science of planned languages, New York: Mouton de Gruyter, 1989, 348 pp. *'Schubert, K.,' ed., "Planned Languages: From Concept to Reality", INTERFACE, Journal of Applied Lingistics, 15.1 / 15.2, 2000, 2001 *'Searight, K.,' Sona, an auxiliary neutral language, London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1935 *'Selbor, L.,' Estudio filologico sobre lengua universal, Madrid, 1888, 84 pp. *'Sexton, B.C.,' English-Interlingua: a basic vocabulary, Sheffield: British Interlingua Society, 1978 *'Sexton, B.C.,' Kio estas interlingua? Informlibro por esperantistoj (Que es interlingua? Libro de information pro esperantistas.), Sheffield: British Interlingua Society, 1993. 95 pp., ISBN 189801700-X *'Shaftesbury, E. ,' The Adam-Man Tongue, the universal language of the human race, Washington: Ralston Publishing, 1903, 620 pp. *'Shenton, H.N.,' "Cosmopolitan Conversation. The Language Problems of International Conferences". "With attention to peace, law & labour conferences, and a chapter on the language problems of the Leage of Nations from a sociological point of view". Columbia University Press, New York: 1933, XVIII 803+ pp. *'Shenton, H.N.,' Cosmopolitan Conversation, the Language Problems of International Conferences, Columbia: University of Columbia Press, 1934 *'Shenton, H.N. / Sapir, E. / Jespersen, O.,' "International Communication: A Symposium on the Language Problem. Psyche Miniatures General Series No. 37. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co. Ltd., 1931,. 16mo., 1st Edition, 120 pp. *'Shenton, H.N.' "Can social engineers improve the international language situation?". Cambridge,R.I.Severs, 1930, 15 pp. *'Shott, G.,' Technica curiosa, Nuremberg: 1664. *'Silverman, H.' & McNaughton, S. & Kates, B., Handbook of blissymbolics, Toronto: Blissymbolics Communication Institute, 1978 *'Skudlik, S.,' Sprachen in den Wissenschaften. Deutsch und Englisch in der internationalen Kommunikation, Tübingen, 1990. *'Slaughter, M.M.,' Universal languages and scientific taxonomy in the seventeenth century, Cambridge University Press, 1982, 277 pp. *'Smith, N.V.,' [Meethman, A.R. & Hudson, R.A., eds.], "Relations between Languages: Lingua Franca", Encyclopedia of Linguistics, Information and Control, Oxford: Pergamon, 1969, pp.480-482. *'Sotos Ochando, B.,' Projet d'une langue universelle, Paris: Lecoffre, 1855, 270+ pp. *'Sotos Ochando, B.,' Proyecto y ensayo de una lengua universal y filosofica, Madrid: 1851, 2nd edn. 1852, 112 pp. *'Spathaky, R.V.' "Interlingua se presenta al UNESCO," Currero 28, 1972 *'Sprague, C.E.,' Hand-book of Volapük, the international language, New York: The Office Company, 1888, 119 pp. *'Srasser, G.F.,' Lingua Universalis. Kryptologie und Theorie der Universalsprachen im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert, Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz, 1988, 291 pp. *'Steed, H.' & Ogden, C. K., International talks in Basic English, London: K. Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., 1932 *'Steiner, H.,' Katalogo pri la kolektoj de Internacia Esperanto-Muzeo en Wien. Parto I. Sistema katalogo pri la Esperanto-presa5oj lam la Internacia Dekuma Klasifiko, Wien: Internacia Esperanto-Muzeo/ Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, 1957 *'Steiner, H.,' Katalogo pri la kolektoj de Internacia Esperanto-Muzeoen Wien. Parto II. Sistema katalogo pri la presa5oj de la Ne-Esperanto-Artefaritaj Lingvoj (Volapük, Ido, Interlingue, Interlingua ktp.) lam la Internacia Dekuma Klasifiko, Wien: Internacia Esperanto-Muzeo/ Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, 1958, 93 pp. *'Steiner, P.,' Summary of the universal language Pasilingua, Neuwied: 1900, 35 pp. *'Stenström, I.,' Como inseniar Interlingua? Theorias e consilios practic. Un guida pro non-expertos, Societate Svedese pro Interlingua, 1993, 12 pp., *'Stenström, I.,' Interlingua: Instrumento Moderne de Communication International, Stockholm: Läromedels-förlagen, 1972. *'Stenström, I.,' Occidental-Interlingue: Factos e fato de un lingua international, Societate Svedese pro Interlingua, 1997. 40 pp. ISBN 9197194026 *'Stenström, I.,' & Yeager, L.B., Tema: Interlinguistica e Interlingua, Discursos public, Union Mundial pro Interlingua. 1991, 72 pp., ISBN 9071196178. *'Stevenson, R.L.,' Gulielmo del molino. La planura e las stelas, (traduction per H.Littlewood, in Neolatino de André Schild), 30 pp. *'Stewart, C.,' New universal cipher language, international correspondence by means of numbers, London: 1874 *'Stillman, E.C.,' Spanish at sight, by Clark Stillman and Alexander Gode, under the auspices of International Auxiliary Language Association, Illustrated by Edgard Cirlin, New York, Thomas Y. Crowell company, 1943, 96 pp., illus. (1 col.), diagrs., 24 cm. *'Stillman, E.C. & Gode, A.,' Spanish at sight, by Clark Stillman and Alexander Gode, New York, F. Ungar Pub. Co., 1962, 102 pp., illus., 24 cm. *'Stojan, P.E.,' Bibliografio de la internacia lingvo, Geneva, Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1929 *'Stojan, P.E. / Haupenthal, R.,' Bibliografio de la internacia lingvo kun bibliografia aldono de R. Haupenthal, Hildesheim & New York: Olms, 1973, 561 pp. *'Streiff, M.' [alias St. de Max]., Le Bopal, essai de langue universelle, Paris: Val et Baudry, 1887, 54 pp. *'Sturm, J.,' Collegium, experimentale sive curiosum, Nuremberg, 1676. *'Sudre, J.F.,' Langue musicale universelle, Paris: 1866, 480+ pp. *'Summers, M.,' Eurolingvo: Anglo-Interlingvo, Sidney, OH, 2002 *'Supalla, T. & Webb, R.,' "The grammar of international sign: A new look at pidgin languages." In: Emmorey, Karen / Reilly, Judy S. (eds): Language, gesture, and space. (International Conference on Theoretical Issues in Sign Language Research) Hillsdale, N.J. : Erlbaum, 1995, pp. 333-352. *'Swinburne, J.K.,' "The Use of English as the International Language of Science: A Study of the Publications and Views of a Group of French Scientists", The Incorporated Linguist, 22/3, 1983, pp. 129-132. *'Symoens, E.,' Bibliografio de universitataj kaj altlernejaj diplomverkoj, disertacioj kaj tezoj pri Esperanto kaj interlingvistiko. (Bibliographie: Thèses et dissertations universitaires ou d' instituts superieurs sur l'espéranto et l'interlinguistique. Dissertations and theses on Esperanto and interlinguistics: A bibliography), Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto Asocio, 1989, 160 pp. *'Symoens, E.,' Bibliografio de Disertacioj pri Esperanto kaj Interlingvistiko, Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1995, 63 pp. *'Szerdahelyi, I.,' Bábeltöl a világnyelvig, Budapest: Gondolat, 1977, 415 pp. T *'Takács, J.,' Katalogo de la Esperanto-gazetaro, Jablonné n. Orl.: Ant. Pra~ák, 1934, 166 pp. *'Talmey, M.,' Arulo, text book of the universal language, with exercises, New York: Ilo Press, 1925, 48 pp. *'Talmey, M.,' Ido, exhaustive textbook of the international language of the Delegation, New York: Ido Press, 1919, 113+ pp. *'Talmey, M.,' "The problem of an international language and its solution", Scientific Monthly, New York: 1923. *'Talundberg, M.,' Perio, eine auf Logik und Gedaechtniskunst aufgebaute Weltsprache, Elberfeld, 1904, 114 pp. *'Tauli, V., Introduction to a Theory of Language Planning, Uppsala: Almqvist & Wiksell, 1968 *'Tell, L.,' Lummelundagrottorna, Norrköping: Centrocommerce, 1977, 40 pp. *'Thorndike, E.L.,' (Columbia university. Teachers college. Institute of psychological research,) Language learning; summary report to the International auxiliary language association in the United States, incorporated, by Division of psychology, Institute of educational research, Teachers college, Columbia university. New York city, Teachers college, Columbia university, 1933 viii, 59 p. 24 cm. *'Thorsell, R.,' Johann Martin Schleyer e le movimento de volapük: Un breve presentation, Societate Svedese pro Interlingua, 1992. ISBN 9197194018 *'Tollefson, J.W.,' Planning Language, Planning Inequality: Language Policy in the Community, London: 1991. *'Tonkin, H.,' Esperanto and International Language Problems: a Research Bibliogaphy, Washington, DC: Esperantic Studies Foundation, 1977, 345 pp. *'Tonkin, H.,' (ed.) "Esperanto, Interlinguistics, and Planned Language", Papers on the Center for Research and Documentation on World Language Problems, 5,. Lanham-New York-Oxford: University Press of America, 1997, 232 pp. *'Tonkin, H.,' & Fettes, M., Esperanto Studies: An Overview. EsperantoDocuments 43a, Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1996, 16 pp. *'Traunmüller, H.,' "Socia bazo kaj komunika efikeco de interlingvoj", in Szerdahelyi, Istvan (Ed.), Miscellanea interlinguistica / Interlingvistika antologio, pp. 205-215, Budapest: Tankönyvkiadó, 1980 *'Trubetzkoy, N.S.,' Wie soll das Lautsystem einer künstlichen internationalen Hilfssprache beschaffen sein? Travaux du Cercle Linguistique de Prague, 8, 1939 *'Truchot, C.,' (Marshall, D.F., ed.), "Towards a Language Policy for the European Community", Language Planning. Focusschrift in Honor of Joshua A. Fishman on the Occasion of his 65th Birthday, Amsterdam and Philadelphia, 1991. *'Tsunoda, M.,' "Les langues internationales dans les publications scientifiques et techniques", Sophia Linguistica, 1983, pp. 144-155. U *'Uher, K.,' "Zur Frage der natürlich entstandenen Mischsprachen (Pidgin- und Kreolsprachen, lingua franca) und der künstlich geschaffenen Welthilfssprachen (Volapuk, Esperanto)". Allgemeinbildende Höhere Schule 7, 1991, pp. 214-220. *'U.M.I.,' Bibliographia de Interlingua, Beekbergen: Servicio de Libros U.M.I., 2001 *'U.M.I.,' Currero, Beekbergen: Servicio de Libros U.M.I., 1965-1987. *'U.M.I.,' Panorama, Beekbergen: Servicio de Libros U.M.I., 1988-2004 *'UNESCO,' Scientific and Technical Translating and other Aspects of the Language Problem, Paris and Geneva: UNESCO, 1957. *'Urquhart, T.,' (Sir), Ekskubalourum, or The Discovery of a Most Exquisite Jewel, 1652. *'Urquhart, T.,' Logopandecteison, or an introduction to the universal language, London: 1651, 1653 *'Urquhart, T.,' Logopandecteison or an Introduction to the Universal Language, Menston, Scolar Press facsimile reprint, 1970, 40+ pp. V *'Valén, A.,' El esperanto: lengua y cultura, Espania: Mga, 2004. *'Vengerov, V.,' Omo - jazyk celoveka ucebnik vsemirnogo jazyka, Sverdlovsk, 1926, 244 pp. *'Velarde Lombrana, J.,' " El español en los proyectos de lengua universal," Historiographia Linguistica, Volume 27, Number 1, John Benjamins Publishing Company, 2000, pp. 59-77(19) *'Ventola, E.,' (Kretzenbacher, H.L. & Weinrich, H., eds.), "Englisch als 'lingua franca' der schriftlichen Wissenschaftskommunikation in Finnland und in Deutschland", Linguistik der Wissenschaftssprache, Berlin: Mouton de Gruyter, 1995, PP. 353-386 *'Verloren van Themaat, W.,' "A World Language - for What Do We Need it and Which Language is Most Suitable for that Role", Zeitschrift für Phonetik, Sprachwissenschaft und Kommunikationsforschung, 44/5, 1991, pp. 641-651. *'Viereck, W., Schneider, E.W.' & Görlach, M., A Bibliography of Writings on Varieties of English,1965-1983, Amsterdam: Benjamins, 1984. *'Vives, J.L.,' De disciplinis, Valencia, España: 1532 *'Volk, A.' & Fuchs, R., Die Weltsprache. Entworfen auf Grundlage des Lateinischen, Berlin: Kuhl, 1883, 104 pp. W *'Wainscott, E.,' UNI, the new international language, Cleveland, Uniline Co., 1975, 345 pp. ISBN 0912904011 *'Wahl, E. de,' Radicarium Directiv del Lingue International (Occidental) in 8 lingues, Tallinn, 1925 *'Wahl, E. de,' Spíritu de Interlingue, Cheseaux, 1953 *'Wald, M.,' Pan-kel, leichteste Kurzsprache für den Weltverkehr, Gross-Beeren, 1909, 92 pp. *'Wald, M.,' Weltsprache Pan-kel, die leichteste und kürzeste Sprache, Gross-Beeren, 1907, 45 pp. *'Ware, E.F.,' The Glan-ik, a trade language, based upon the English, New York: G. P. Putnam's Sons, 1906, 128 pp. *'Waringhien, G.,' Lingvo kaj Vivo: Esperantologiaj Eseoj, Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1989. *'Waringhien, G.,' Plena Ilustrita Vortaro de Esperanto, Paris: SAT, 1300 *'Watts, H.M.,' "Need of Good English Growing as World Turns to Its Use", New York Sun, Nov. 9, 1919. *'Weaver, John V.A.,' "Serious Uses of the American Language", Double-Dealer, New Orleans: Oct., 1921, p. 143. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-Gramatik del international auxiliari linguo, Braunschweig, Jasperallee 72. E. Weferling, 1968, 36 p. 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-Grammatik del international auksiliari linguo, Duesmi meliorat Edition, Braunschweig, Self-Editorio: E. Weferling, 1970, 34 p. 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-grammatika del international auksiliari lingue, 5. meliorat edition, Braunschweig. Self-Editerie: E. Weferling, 1973, 36 p. port. 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-Gramatika del international auksiliari lingue, kompilat par Erich Weferling sub le nom INTAL, 6ti meliorat ed., Braunschweig, 1974, 36 p. port. 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-gramatike del international auksiliari lingue : sub le nom INTAL / kompilat par Erich Weferling, 7. meliorat ed., Braunschweig: Weferling, 1975, 36 p. : port. ; 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-gramatike del international auksiliari lingue, 10 ti maliorat ed., Braynschweig : E. W. Weferling, 1976, 38 p., port. ; 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-gramatike del international auksiliari lingue / kompilat par Erich Weferling sub le nom INTAL, 14., meliorat ed., Braunschweig: Weferling, 1977, 38 p. : port. ; 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' ''Standard-gramatike del international auksiliari lingue : sub le nom INTAL / kompilat par Erich Weferling, 15. meliorat ed., Braunschweig: Weferling, 1977, 38 p. : port. ; 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' ''Standard-gramatike del international auksiliari lingue / kompilat da Erich Weferling sub le nom INTAL, 18ti (sic) meliorat ed., Braunschweig: Weferling, 1978, 38 p. : port. ; 21 cm. *'Weferling, E.,' Standard-gramatike del international auksiliari lingue : sub le nom INTAL / kompilat da Erich Weferlingj, 20., meliorat ed., Braunschweig: Weferling, 1978, 38 p. : port. ; 21 cm. *'Weilgart, W.J.,' aUI, the language of space, Decorah, Iowa: Cosmic Communications Company, 1974, 1979 *'Wells, J.C.,' Teach Yourself Esperanto-English Dictionary, Liverpool: English Universities Press Ltd., 1969. *'Whinnom, K.,' (Valdman, A., ed.), "Lingua Franca: Historical Problems", Pidgin and Creole Linguistics, Indiana University Press, 1977 *'Wickler, W.,' (Karlverkämper, H. & Weinrich, H., eds.), "Englisch als deutsche Wissenschaftssprache", Deutsch als Wissenschaftssprache, Tübingen, 1985, pp. 26-31. *'Wilkins, J.,' "An Alphabetical Dictionary." Appendix to An Essay towards a Real Character and a Philosophical Language, 1668. *'Wilkins, J.,' An essay toward a real character and a philosophical language, London: Gellibrand & Martin, 1668 *'Wilkins, J.,' Essay towards a Real Character and a Philosophical Language, London: Gellibrand, 1668. *'Wilkins, J.,' Essay towards a Real Character, and a Philosophical Language, Facsimile ed., Menston: Scolar Press, 1968. *'Williams, J.,' Thoughts on the Origin and on the Most Rational and Natural Method of Teaching the Languages; with Some Observations on the Necessity of One Universal Language for the Works of Science, 1783. *'Willkommen, D.,' Esperanto-Grammatik, Hamburg: Buske, 2001, 136 pp. *'Wolff, A.,' Grammatik og Læsebog i Volapük, København: Blaunfeldt, 1886, 47 pp. *'Wood, M.W.,' Dictionary of Volapük, Volapük-English, English-Volapük, New York: Sprague; London: Trubner, 1889, 398 pp. *'Wood, M.W.,' Addenda to Wood's Dictionary of Volapük, 189? *'Wood, Richard E.,' "Current Work in the Linguistics of Esperanto," Esperanto Documents 28 A, Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1982, 47 pp. *'Wood, T.,' Interling: a new interlanguage, Cheshire, UK: 1992, 11pp. *'Wood, T.,' Interlingu, Cheshire, UK: 1929 *'Wojtakowski, E.T.,' Decimala katalogo de la planlingva literaturo e universitata biblioteko de la Katolika Universitato en Lublino, K.U.K.), (Katalog dziesi tny ksi gozbioru esperanckiego w bibliotece uniwersyteckiej, K.U.L.), Romo-Lublino: I.K.U.E.-Centro, 1979, 303 pp. *'World-Speech Volapük,' "Merits adoption, Melidom lensumi," Reasons to learn Volapük, 189? *'Wright, S.,' "Language Planning and Policy-Making in Europe", Language Teaching 28/3, 1995, pp. 148-159. *'Wurm, S.A.,' (Sebeok, T.A., et al. eds.), "Pidgins, Creoles, and Lingue Franche", Current Trends in Linguistics, Vol. 8: Linguistics in Oceania, Mouton: The Hague, 1971, pp. 999-1021. *'Wurm, S.A.,' (Valdman, A., Reinecke, J., & Hancock, I.F., eds.), "Pidgins, Creoles, Lingue Franche, and National Development", Pidgin and Creole Linguistics, Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1977, pp. 333-357. *'Wüster, E.,' Enciklopedia Vortaro Esperanta-Germana, Leipzig: Hirt, 1923. *'Wüster, E.,' "Internationale Sprachnormung in der Technik. Besonders in der Elektrotechnik", Die nationale Sprachnormung und ihre Verallgemeinerung, Berlin: VDI, 1931, 431 pp. / Auflage mit einem Ergänzungsbericht: Bonn: Bouvier, 1931, 507 pp. *'Wüster, E.,' Konturoj de la lingvo-normigo en la tekniko, Budapest: Literatura Mondo, 1936. X *''' Y *'Yaguello, M.,' Les foux de langage, des langues imaginaires et de leurs inventeurs, Paris: Editions de Seuil, 1984 *'Yaguello, M.,' Lunatic lovers of language, imaginary languages and their inventors, London: Athlone Press, 1991 *'Yetter, R.N.,' Lalortel radicarum and introduction, Susquehanna, PA: 1959, 22 pp. *'Yushmanov, N.,' 100 Grundfehler des Esperanto, 36p. Z *'Zachrisson, R.E.,' Anglic, an international language, with a survey of English spelling reform, Uppsala: 1932 *'Zachrisson, R.E.,' Anglic, an international language, with a survey of English spelling reform, College Park, MD: McGrath, 1970 rep., 88 pp. ISBN 0843401230 *'Zachrisson, R.E.,' An English pronouncing dictionary and spelling-list in Anglic, Uppsala, Stockholm, 1933 *'Zaft, S.,' Esperanto: A Language for the Global Village, 1996 http://web.archive.org/20080208102648/members.aol.com/sylvanz/gvcont.htm *'Zamenhof, L.L.,' Fundamenta krestomatio de la lingvo Esperanto, Rickmansworth: Esperanto Publishing Company Ltd., 1954 rep.. *'Zamenhof, L.L.,' Fundamenta krestomatio de la lingvo Esperanto, kvina eldono, Paris: Hachette, 1907. *'Zamenhof, L.L.,' Grammaire De L'Esperanto, Paris: Joseph Biddulph Publ., 190?. ISBN 094856539X *'Zamenhof, L.L.,' Lingwe uniwersala, Warsaw: 1878. *'Zamenhof, L.L.' (Dietterle, J., ed), Originala verkaro, Leipzig: F. Hirt und Sohn, 1929. *'Zamenhof, L.L.' (Waringhien, G., ed), Lingvaj Respondoj, (sixth edition) Marmande, Francia: Esperantaj Francaj Eldonoj, 1962.